Dream Walker
by R.J.SWED
Summary: Harper Carbon is the new girl in Springwood. A real rebel. When she's told the tale of the Springwood Slasher, her life starts to change...There will be violence, there will be drugs, and there will be sex.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Freddy**

"Harper!" The teacher screamed, slamming his hands on his desk angrily. "Wake up!"

Seventeen year old Harper Carbon jerked in her seat, ripping a pained moan from her throat as her headache worsened with the abrupt movement. She gave her teacher a reproachful glance before leaning her head back in her hands and closing her eyes.

"Ms. Carbon..." Her teacher said, a dangerous undertone to his voice. "...I said wake up with the intent of waking you up; not giving you permission to go back to sleep." Harper stared at him, her eyes blurry and red. She regretted nothing more at that moment than going to school. Unfortunately, no one in charge had much sympathy for a student with a hangover.

Her teacher stared at her unkindly. "This is the seventh time you've attended my class in this condition Ms. Carbon. This wouldn't disturb me as much if this was not only your fifteenth day of school here." He walked over to her, his jaw slightly clenched. "Listen up girl. Being new does not give you the right to show the disrespect and rudeness that you've been displaying. It is unacceptable, and I won't tolerate it." He stopped right in front of her desk, crossing his arms.

Harper raised her eyebrows, attempting to ignore the insane pounding in her temples. At his expectant look, she sighed. "Look Mr. Walsh, sir, this is the worst hangover I've ever experienced. My head is in excruciating pain, and the annoying sound emitting from your mouth is only making it worse. So, with all due respect sir...shut up."

Harper sat in front of the principal's desk, twirling a piece of wavy blonde hair around her finger, listening to the droning of the head of the school.

"...unacceptable behavior. I don't know why you continue to do this, as I've warned you of the consequences...but it seems as if you really don't care." Ms. Brody leaned back in her chair, glancing at her reflection, before returning her gaze to her student.

"I'm afraid this is the last straw Ms. Carbon. I told you last time that I wouldn't be so easy on you; and I'm not going to be. Starting today, you are suspended from school. I don't expect to see your face in this building until next Monday."

Harper stared at her, unbelieving. Was she serious? She was banning her from school?

A grin lit up the teen's face.

"Thanks ma'am. You've certainly made my day." Harper got up, gave a solute to her principal, and swaggered out, pursing her lips at the seemingly amplified sound her footfalls made.

"Yo, Carbon!" A low male voice called out, bringing a smile to the girl's face. She turned around, and her eyes met the reason she was hung over in the first place.

"Whoa Snowflake, you look like hell. I warned you not to party so hard." Harper grinned, and lightly punched her friend in the arm.

"Hey D, how you doing man?" She asked, attempting to dodge his extended arms.

"I'm alright girl." He answered, his muscular brown arms finally trapping her against him. "Still feeling the effects of last night a little. But hey, it was worth it." He finally released her when she elbowed him in the chest. "Speaking of last night, a friend of mine is having a little get together with some people tomorrow night. You should come. Ain't no party without my little snowflake present." Harper smirked.

"Ya, I'll be there man. Might be late though...I'll have to sneak out. Just got suspended. Seventh time I've shown up to school with a hangover, and fifth time I've been sent to the office."

He laughed. "Damn girl. Only two weeks of school too. I'm proud of ya."

"Carbon! I said I didn't want to see your face again for a week, and I meant it. Now, collect your work from your teachers, and get out of my school." The principal's snotty voice echoed through the hall, reminding Harper of her pounding head. With a moan, Harper started walking. "Walk me Deryk?" She asked, slipping her hand into his, knowing full well her principal was completely against black and white people being romantic with each other.

"Racist whore." Harper mumbled, making Deryk laugh.

"Ah, she's not the only one. Lot's of folk, black and white, are against us mixing together. It may be 2010, but there are still judgmental people out there."

Harper scowled at him. "Ya, but I still don't like it. All that chick cares about is how she looks. Always wearing her dumb hooker boots, getting her hair dyed every ten minutes. She should lick my cunt, stupid, fucking..."

Deryk slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Calm Snowflake, calm..." Harper rolled her eyes, and got on her motorcycle. "I'll see you tomorrow night D. Text me with the details." D nodded, and she started up her bike. Deryk shook his head fondly as she rode away. _No helmet. Still drunk. One of these days that girl is going to get herself killed. _

Harper made it home safely, although she received many angry yells and fingers because of her swerving. She swung her leg over, and stumbled back, giggling as she saw the disapproving stare of her neighbour, who shut the curtain when Harper waved. She stuck a cigarette into her mouth and walked into her house, knowing she was going to have a mean confrontation when her mom's boyfriend got home that night. No matter how many times she told her, Harper's mother refused to believe that her perfect and romantic Glen abused her daughter. All the cuts and bruises Harper got, those were all self inflicted.

Dumb bitch.

Dropping her bag on her bedroom floor, Harper took one last drag before tossing the cigarette out the window, and collapsing on her bed. What better way to get rid of her headache than falling asleep? It was only 1306, so she still had a good six hours before she had to face Glen. Kicking off her boots, she leaned her head back, and closed her eyes.

"HARPER!"

Harper's eyes shot open, and her chest automatically tightened. Glen was home.

With a deep breath, Harper sat up, just in time for her door to be thrown open. Glen stood there, his tie loosened, his hair messy, and a bottle of whiskey in his left hand.

"I got a call from your mother." He said, a barely noticeable slur in his speech. "Apparently you've been suspended." He walked into the room, and Harper bit her lip as he began taking off his belt.

"Time for your medicine."

He left Harper in a bleeding heap on her floor, the belt lying beside her. Well, at least that was over and done with. He wouldn't touch her again for at least a week, when her wounds would be virtually healed.

Her physical ones anyway.

When she heard his bedroom door slam shut, Harper pulled herself up, biting back whimpers of pain. She glanced at the clock. 1952. Still another three hours for her mother to get home. With a groan, Harper stood all the way up, so used to this routine she didn't even have to think about it anymore.

Yelled at, beaten, stagger to washroom, pain killers, shower, clean wounds, sleep. As it was, this beating fortunately was not as severe as past ones she'd received, so she was able to look after herself in less than two hours.

She heard her mother enter the house, and heard Glen go down the stairs to meet her. She heard the kissing, and his assurances that he'd properly disciplined the teenage delinquent. And finally, she heard them enter their bedroom and screw each others' drunk brains out.

_What a life. She thought grimly to herself._

Hours later, by the time Harper finally fell asleep, Glen had already left for work, and her mother was getting ready for work. Another two hours, Harper would usually be getting up to go to school. This time, she was planning on remaining in bed for another four hours before getting up. That would give her an hour of enduring her mother's lecturing on how she shouldn't hurt herself.

Four hours later, she wasn't disappointed.

"Harper, my god, stop this! There are better ways to handle your issues than hurting yourself! Just because Glen grounded you does not mean you have to litter your body with welts and bruises."

Harper glared. "You're either incredibly stupid, or are in a naive pit of denial. How can you honestly still believe I'm doing this to myself? I drink and smoke my problems away woman. I have no need for self mutilation. You should talk to your boyfriend about this!"

This resulted in a slap to the face. "Stop it! You are not going to blame Glen for your personal problems. Glen loves us very much, you just won't let him show it!"

_Her daughter gave her a disgusted look. "Oh please, I hear how much he loves you every night, and I certainly don't want him to love me. Oh Glen, oh Carla! It's enough to make you want to vomit!" Carla scowled at her daughter, then stood. _

"I don't have time for this shit. Pull yourself together girl. And don't even consider going out, you're grounded until you're back in school." Those were her parting words as she grabbed her briefcase and left. As if on cue, Harper's cell started vibrating. She flipped it open, and read the text.

_Party's going down tonight at Jim's. 6734 2nd street. Starts at 1900. Be there Snowflake._

Harper grinned. This would be good.

Six hours later, Harper had enough tequila, rye and whiskey for about thirty people, and enough weed for about twenty five. She never showed up to a party empty handed.

She shoved her stash under her bed and in her closet. She looked at her watch, and sighed. The next six hours would go by slow.

Well, time to get some sleep. She wouldn't be sleeping much tonight.

She shut her eyes, but they snapped open right away when she heard a thump. Her whole body jerked, and she shot up. What the hell...someone was in her house?

She threw her legs over the side of her bed, and she padded barefoot out into the hallway.

THUMP.

She made her way down the stairs. "Carla? Glen?" The only answer was another resounding thump. It sounded like it was coming from the cellar.

Pulling her long blonde hair into a ponytail, Harper grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to the cellar. A wave of heat rushed out at her.

"What the hell?" She hissed, her eyes wide in confusion. She walked down the stairs, and froze when she heard a sob. Her eyes narrowed.

"Who the fuck is in my house?" She snarled, leaping down the remainder of the steps, and spinning around, came face to face with a young boy, about her age. He was crying. Looking closer, her mouth dropped. It looked...just like Mr. Walsh.

"Mr...Mr. Walsh?" She asked, hardly believing her eyes. He was so handsome when he was younger. Wait...how the hell was...oh. Harper pursed her lips. She must be dreaming.

"Har-Harper?" He asked, his voice wobbly. "What are you doing here?" She gave him a nettled look.

"Well, I live here sir. As to why I'm dreaming about you, don't ask me, because I'm clueless."

His tear stained face contorted into horror.

"You live here? This is where you moved?"

Harper gave him a sideways glance. What the hell was wrong with him?

"No...no no no...Harper, you have to get out! You're not safe here, he'll get you! Harper please, run! Get out of here!"

She stared at him. "Sir, with all due respect...what are you on?"

Tears were flowing freely from his eyes. "No, no, he's coming back, he's coming back again. He has to stay away, you have to get away before he kills you!"

Harper backed away, giving him a creeped out look. "Alright sir, thanks for the warning. Now get the hell outta my dream."

A cackling suddenly sounded throughout the cellar, and her teacher's eyes bulged out of his head.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Harper shot up in bed, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her eyes darted around, before she finally relaxed. What a dream. Throwing the covers off herself, she peeled off her shirt and walked to the washroom. The party started an hour ago, and her mom was coming home in three hours. She had to hurry.

The hot water and steam helped her to forget about the dream, and concentrate on the evening ahead of her.

"And here she is, my favorite girl, fashionably late as always!" Deryk called, as Harper entered the room with her friends, each carrying a crate of liquor. "And of course, bringing us all treats as usual." He swaggered over, placing his arms around her shoulders and planting a kiss on her temple. Harper rolled her eyes, and shoved the crate into his chest.

"You wanna show you're happy to see me? Take care of this." She smirked, and grabbed the bag off her back. "And. If anyone is interested..." She opened up the bag, and dumped the contents on the floor. Cheers erupting around her.

"Now this girl knows how to party." A loud voice boomed. Harper grinned, and got herself a drink. She was going to get wasted.

"So you're Harper Carbon eh?" A deep voice said behind her. Harper turned, and raised her eyebrows. This man, without a doubt, was one of the sexiest she'd ever seen.

"I am." She said, looking him up and down, not too subtly. "And you are?" He grinned.

"I'm Jim Hardrock. This is my party and my place." A smile made it's way onto Harper's lips. Hardrock? This guy certainly didn't waste anytime.

"_Sweet deal...Hardrock." Harper said with a wink. Jim's grin only widened. _

"You're sharp kid. Most girls fall for it."

"I'm not most girls, dude."

"I can see that. Who'd you piss off?" He asked gesturing to her bruises and cuts. Harper shrugged.

"My mom's boyfriend doesn't take to kindly to me getting suspended from school."

Jim nodded in understanding. "I know what that's like. My old man never liked to find out I was smoking up. Beating me up was on of his favorite past times." Harper smirked.

"Maybe he was just jealous of your last name."

Jim laughed, and clapped her on the back.

"True say girl, true say. So, tell me, where'd you get all this shit?" He looked at the crates of liquor and bags of pot. Again, Harper smiled, and ran her hand through her hair.

"I know people. I'm a regular customer with a lot of dealers, so they do me favours. I give them the money, they get me the smokes and the drinks."

Harper took a gulp of her tequila, and sauntered off, leaving Jim looking after her with a plausive grin on his face.

A few hours later, most people had left, and only about thirty remained, all sitting in Jim's living room.

"Yo!" Harper called out, slapping the guy who had decided to try to wrap himself around her. "Let's hotbox it!" There was a chorus of approving cheers, and the doors and windows were all shut. Several cigarettes were lit, and passed around.

"So, Carbon." Jim started, taking a long drag on a cigarette. "My boy Deryk told me you just moved here. What place was unlucky enough to lose you?"

Harper rolled her eyes, and took another drink, and lit up a cigarette. "Houston, Texas. Moved here about three weeks ago. Mother thought a change of scenery would fix my attitude. Turns out it made it worse." She smirked, and placed the cigarette between her lips.

"Where'd you move to?" Another voice asked. Harper exhaled, and watched the smoke for a few seconds before answering.

"1428 Elm Street." This answer was met with silence. Harper looked around, and saw a number of people look at each other. Majority of the guys smirked at each other.

"Have you heard the stories?" Jim asked, a sinister tone sneaking into his voice. Harper raised an eyebrow, and shook her head. "Naw man. What stories?"

Jim took another long drag, eyeing Harper, sizing her up. "How are you at handling scary stories Snowflake?"

Harper rolled her eyes. "If you're planning on telling me some supernatural ghost story, save it, and lick my cunt. I don't believe in that shit. "

This brought a smile to every guy's face in the room. However, the girls were not too amused.

"Hey, if you're gonna start in with that story, we're leaving." One red head said, her friends nodding in the affirmative. Jim shrugged.

"Go on then little Jenny. No loss to me." With a scowl, she left, the others trailing behind, leaving Harper as the only girl in the room.

"Alright Snowflake, before I lick your cunt," He smirked as Harper scowled. "I'm gonna tell you a little story about that house of yours. I guess you could say it's the only haunted house in Springwood." Harper gave a little yawn, and took another drink.

"About forty years ago, there was this guy who worked in a boiler room. His name," Jim paused for effect, and licked his lips. "was Freddy Krueger. He was a child murderer. He killed about twenty kids before they caught him. He was let off on a technicality though.

The parents of Springwood...they weren't too happy about that. So they tracked him down themselves, and trapped him in an old abandoned shack, and burned him alive. They thought it was over." He took a swig of whiskey, then continued.

"About ten years later, Freddy came back, and killed all the kids who's parents killed him. Except one girl; Nancy Thomas. She lived at 1428 Elm Street." Harper sighed, and took another smoke, wondering when the tale would end.

"She defeated him, eventually. But not permanently. The next guy to live in that house, Freddy possessed him, made him commit the murders. That guy...Jesse Walsh." At this, Harper's eyes widened slightly, and she became slightly more interested in the story.

"Jesse Walsh? As in, Mr. Walsh, my science teacher?" There were a number of chuckles.

"Yes," Jim answered. "the one and only. Well, he and his girlfriend, now his wife, killed Freddy, and lived to tell the tale. Although, he never has come out with it." Harper licked her lips, and sat up straighter. "Is there more?" She asked.

"Oh yes. Next, Freddy went for the rest of the kids who were all in an institution together; killed all of them. Then, he was simply unstoppable. He killed simply because he enjoyed it. Finally, it all ended when his daughter, Katherine, killed him. She was taken away from him after he killed his wife in front of her, and she told. She was given up for adoption. Freddy used her to kill other kids."

Harper's brow furrowed in confusion. "He...used her? How?"

At this, Jim got up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her knees, leaning in close.

"Well, that's the punchline. You see, the only way that Freddy can kill, is through your dreams. He's not actually real. He enters your dreams, and kills you through that. But, he can only enter them if you're afraid of him. Your fear is what gives him power." He leaned back. "He lured his daughter here, and made her afraid of him. She went back to where she came from, and talked about him to people who had never heard of him before. She had no idea what she was doing."

Jim got up, and sat back down. Across from her.

"So that's the story. That's the story of the Springwood Slasher."

"Springwood Slasher?" Harper asked, dropping her cigarette in her cup.

"That's what they called him." Jim said, his eyes gleaming. "He was rumored to have worn a glove on his right hand, with long, sharp blades on the ends, like fingernails. He liked to scrape them along things when he went after his victims." Jim lit up another cigarette, despite the heavy blanket of smoke in the room, and looked at Harper. "So, Carbon...feeling spooked?"

Harper shook her head. She wasn't spooked. She'd stopped being spooked a long time ago.

"So how do you all, know about this?"

At this, Jim's eyes lost some of their amusement. "Because someone told us. Someone who thought he was being targeted by Freddy. My boy Terence. He stopped sleeping, stopped eating. Lived off of coffee and stay awake pills. Well, eventually he committed suicide. Slashed his stomach open. Even to the end, he tried to convince everyone Freddy killed him." Jim shook his head. "Four slashes, perfectly applied. Same distance apart and everything. He was holding a bloody knife in his hand. Dumb bastard."

The happy go lucky atmosphere in the room had changed. Not a smile could be found. Harper looked down at her drink, and shook her head. The things people did. She grabbed a half full bottle of tequila, and stood up.

"Well, thanks for the great time man, but I gotta go. My mom's boyfriend is getting up in an hour, and he'll probably look in on me to make sure I'm still in bed. Grounded after all."

Harper took a swig out of the bottle, and made her way to the door.

"Weeee you be aiight Carbon? Yawanna raaiiide?" Asked Deryk, his words running together.

"Naw man, my house is only a twenty minute walk from here. I'll be aiight."

Harper stumbled out the door, the clear air a shock to her lungs and skin. A cloud of smoke poured out with her, and she shut the door, trying to keep most of it in the room. You couldn't hotbox without smoke.

She took another gulp of tequila, and began the trek home.

The final drop of alcohol entered her mouth when she was under her window, and she threw the bottle behind her, hardly hearing the smash it made when it hit the pavement. She started climbing up the trellis, having to make a number of attempts to grab it. Her lips pursed as she remembered what a bitch it was to get the alcohol down it and into her friend's car earlier that evening.

She made it about halfway before losing her footing, and falling. She cried out, and landed on the rose bushed under her window. She unsteadily got to her feet, unaware of the new scratches she'd acquired from the thorns.

Half and hour later, she climbed through her window, and slipped under the covers, just in time for Glen to poke his head in. Satisfied, he left, and fifteen minutes later, he drove away.

Harper pushed the covers off, and got out of bed, almost losing her balance. She staggered to the washroom, and ripped off her clothes. She stepped into the bathtub and poured rubbing alcohol on her body, her intoxicated state not allowing her to feel the stinging.

After rinsing herself off with the shower head, she wrapped a towel around her body, grabbed her clothes and headed back to her room. She fell unconscious as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Meeting the Enemy**

This time, it was a hissing sound that woke Harper up. However, when her eyes did open, she was not in her bed. She was lying on a catwalk, in a room filled with pipes and steam. Harper sat up, her eyes wild.

"What the..." She stood up, and immediately clutched her head in pain.

Fucking hangovers.

Looking down, she saw to her dismay that she was still in a towel. Tightening it, Harper stood, and started walking, running a hand through her unruly wavy hair.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Carbon?"

Harper spun around, and came face to face with the redheaded girl who left at the party.

"Jenny?" Harper asked, tilting her head. "Where the hell are we?"

"I could ask you the same thing...why are you in my dream?"

"Your dream? What do you mean?" Harper asked, confused.

"Well, I left the party way before you did, and went to sleep as soon as I got home. So I've been asleep longer than you. Therefore, you're in my dream." Harper frowned.

"I'm asleep? And in your dream? Are you like, stoned or something?" A horrible squealing noise suddenly reverberated around the room, causing both girls to cover their ears.

"What the hell is that?" Jenny yelled, clutching her hair. Harper was about to answer, when another voice joined them.

"_Jeeeeennnnnyyyy..." A low voice rumbled from above them. The girls' heads snapped up, but there was nothing there. Footsteps sounded to their right, and Jenny began whimpering. _

"No, no no no no..." Harper stared at her in confusion.

"What Jenny?"

"It's HIM." She sobbed. "It's Freddy Krueger!"

Harper stared at her incredulously, then looked around, and her breath caught, as her surroundings became clear.

They were in a boiler room. Freddy Krueger...according to Jim, Freddy had worked in a boiler room. That horrible squealing noise...Jim mentioned Freddy liked to drag his knives along things, to scare his victims.

Harper shook her head. Ugh, great. She was dreaming about the fucker now. Damn story. She turned back to Jenny, whose face had gone as white as a sheet.

"Jenny, listen to me," Harper grabbed her shoulders. "he's not real. He's only a guy made up to scare people. This is just a dream. Don't worry about it." Harper let go of her, and straightened the towel.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Harper stated, and started walking towards where the footsteps had come from, rubbing her temples as she did. Jenny didn't move. Harper rolled her eyes.

"Alright Jenny. Have fun." With that, she walked away.

Not even five minutes later, she was running back after she heard Jenny's blood curdling scream, and a loud cackle.

"CARBON! HELP ME PLEASE!"

Harper's heart hammered as she raced to where Jenny was calling her. Even if it was just a dream, she wouldn't make Jenny suffer through it alone.

Harper emerged through the steam, and saw a man pinning Jenny against a pipe, her back sizzling and burning. He wore a dirty brown fedora, and a ratty red and green sweater. His pants were black and baggy, and he had on dirty black boots. On his right hand, he donned a brown work glove with long, silver blades on the ends of his four fingers. The blades were cutting and mutilating Jenny's flesh.

Harper stood in shock, unable to move or make a sound. This was definitely the worst nightmare she'd ever had.

Jenny's eyes opened and she turned her head, and let out a sob when she saw Harper.

"Harper...please, help me..." The man turned to where she was looking, causing Harper to gasp at his horribly burned skin. He looked initially surprised, but then grinned, showing off his sharp and jagged teeth, before plunging his blades into Jenny's stomach. His laugh was the last thing Harper heard before she woke up.

Harper sat up in bed, and immediately bolted, making it to the toilet just in time to vomit out everything in her stomach. By the time she finished, she felt as if she had thrown up her organs. She leaned back against the wall, holding her throbbing head in her hands. The house was dead quiet, and after a quick look at her watch, Harper saw that her mom had left about fifteen minutes ago. With a groan, Harper pushed herself up and stared at herself in the mirror, taking in her bloodshot eyes and sweaty skin.

After popping a couple Advil, she got in the shower and cleaned herself up, making sure to carefully tend each of her wounds. She didn't want a repeat of the last time she didn't tend to her drinking wounds properly, and one got infected.

_She slipped on a pair of leggings and a baggy t-shirt, and had a glass of scotch, trying to balance out her head. _

Three glasses later, she was feeling slightly better, and started thinking about her nightmare.

"Freaky." She mumbled, before taking another drink.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts, and she shook her head, and got up. She peeked through the window, and smiled as she saw Deryk standing there. She opened the door and grinned at him.

"Hey, D, why aren't you at school?" Deryk shrugged.

"They let us out." She stared at him in confusion.

"Oh...well, cool. But, uh, why?" She asked, running a hand through her hair.

He walked into her house, shaking his head. "Because Jennifer Porter was killed last night."

Harper stared at him.

"What did you say?"

He nodded. "Ya. Someone snuck into her house last night, burned her back, and carved her up. There was blood everywhere.

Harper stared at him in shock. "Holy shit...dude, I dreamed about her last night. Man...fuck D, that's messed up." He nodded, and they started drinking, toasting every time to their fallen peer.

This time, she knew right away she was dreaming. She was lying on a sidewalk in front of a worn out house; her house. The windows were broken, and it looked as if no one had lived there for years. She stood up warily, running her hand through her hair. With a sigh, she walked towards the house, figuring she might as well see what was inside.

She was shocked to find that when she opened the door, she entered not her house; but a very familiar boiler room. The door swung shut behind her, and Harper groaned. More dreams about that Freddy freak.

"I won't let you get in my head." She growled softly.

"Then why have you already let me?"

Harper gasped and spun around, her heart racing. She could hear it pounding in her ears. Standing about twenty feet away from her was the man she'd seen last night. He was giving her a small smile, his hips tilted slightly to the side, tapping his blades on his thigh.

Harper narrowed her eyes.

"Jesus fucking Christ. I gotta stop drinking. I'm dreaming about a fucking dead guy now."

He laughed, and the sound chilled Harper to the bones.

"Ohhh, I'm alive blondie. You can bet on that."

Harper rolled her eyes. "Right. And I'm the reincarnated female version of King Tut." Freddy grinned again.

"_Alright, Freddy, I'll play along. You're not supposed to be able to be in my dreams unless I'm scared of you; so how are you in my dreams?"_

Freddy sighed. "You don't have to be scared of me. You just have to know about me. I won't be able to hurt you unless I'm feared...little Jenny helped with that last night. Killing her made me...sufficiently...stronger." He smiled, rubbing his stomach.

_Harper raised an eyebrow. "So, you're telling me you really did kill her? That what I witnessed last night was real?" Freddy nodded._

"It was real. And speaking of last night..." He lost his smile, and had now only an inquisitive look on his face. "How did you do it? How did you enter that girl's dream? She didn't pull you in, and neither did I...you entered on your own; completely undetected." He began to slowly approach her.

Harper held her ground.

"What? What the hell are you talking about Krueger? I didn't enter anyone's dream." She said, inadvertently running her hand through her hair again.

Freddy growled, and suddenly, he was right in front of her.

"_Don't lie to me you little bitch!" He snarled, his lips pulling back in a mean smile as Harper yelped and fell back, smashing her elbow off the ground. _

"What the fuck man!" She screamed at him, rubbing her elbow. Freddy chuckled, and bent down, placing his gloved hand on the wall next to her head. Harper closed her eyes.

"I don't think you're telling me the truth. Looks like I'm gonna have to force it out of you."

He moved his gloved hand to her side, and gave her a deep cut.

Harper cried out and pushed him off her, giving him a good kick to the stomach.

He grunted and fell back. Harper opened her eyes and sat up. She was in her living room. She looked on the floor, and saw Deryk there, holding his chest.

"Jesus girl, you got a kick on you." He rasped. "What the hell was that for?"

Harper groaned, and tried to stand, but fell back down from a pain in her side. She snapped her gaze to the left side of her waist, and placed her hand on it. She felt a rip.

Deryk followed her gaze, and swore when she pulled her hand away.

"Shit Carbon, you're bleeding! Come on girl let me look at that. Sorry girl, I thought I stopped you from hurting yourself when you passed out." He quickly scurried to her side, and began examining the wound. Harper looked at him.

"Passed out?"

Deryk gave a small laugh. "Ya girl. You had a shit ton to drink. You passed out, like, five hours ago. I just woke up myself, to your damn moaning. I was trying to wake you up just now. Looked like you were having a nightmare."

Harper looked back down at her wound, and swallowed hard. She fell down when she passed out. That was it. Nothing more.

"Come on Harp, let's get to a washroom."

Harper allowed him to lead her to the bathroom, and dress her wound. After popping some Advil for both her side and her pounding head, she assured Deryk she was alright and kicked him out of her house with a light but affectionate punch on the arm.

"Food food food..." Harper muttered when he was gone, remembering she hadn't eaten since the morning she'd been suspended from school.

Opening the fridge, she saw her only choices were cold pizza or a tuna casserole. She grabbed the pizza and a diet coke, and headed upstairs. Time for some research.

Freddy Krueger brought up lots of results, but she didn't read anything she didn't already know. With a sigh, Harper finished off the rest of the coke, and pushed away from her desk. A look at the clock told her Glen would be home any minute, and she really wasn't keen on having a confrontation with him.

On the other hand, a confrontation with Freddy didn't appeal to her any more.

But, at least he was only a dream.

Harper laid down on the bed, and thought. In the dream, Freddy mentioned her entering Jenny's dream of her own free will. Smirking to herself, Harper thought she'd have to see if she really could do that.

She drifted off to sleep thinking of Jim.

"Oh ya baby..." A deep voice purred.

Harper quickly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

"Mmmmmm..."

She whipped her head around, and saw Jim. Her eyes widened. Shit man, she actually brought herself into his dream...

That was when she saw what he was doing.

"Oh ya, oh ya Carbon..." Harper covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Jim, was fantasizing, about fucking her? Wow...

_Trying to hold back her amused snort, Harper quickly exited the room. Well, at least she knew about her ability to enter people's dreams. Looks like creepy burned dream guy was helpful after all. Although, she knew she would never enter Jim's dreams again. She wasn't attracted to him that way, and although she was slightly turned on by what she saw...she really never wanted to see it again. Concentrating hard, she left his dream, and attempted to go to someone else. After the sixth try, she began to doubt herself, until she realized it couldn't be any later than 2000. Most people would still be awake. Jim was probably only asleep because he had passed out from smoking or drinking. Biting her lip, she went back to her own dream world; and ended up in the boiler room. She groaned. _

So Krueger had come to visit her again eh?

Taking a deep breath, Harper ran her hand through her hair, and began walking.

"Freddy!" She called, subconsciously holding her cut.

"You called?" She gasped at the voice in her ear, and a tingle traveled up her spine.

And not in a bad way.

Giving her head a quick shake, Harper quickly turned around, and came face to face with an amused Freddy.

"Well," He said, tapping his blades together. "that was an interesting reaction." He smirked, and Harper scowled.

"In your dreams Krueger." She growled, then took a breath. "What do you want Freddy?"

"Well, I initially wanted to find out what was going on with you entering people's dreams, but after that little...reaction...there's something else I'm thinking about." Harper's scowl deepened.

"Lick my cunt fucker." Her fist flew into his mouth, sending him reeling back. When he straightened, he fixed her with a pissed off glare. She matched his look. He began to stalk towards her, holding his right hand in front of him menacingly.

Harper eyed his hand warily.

_He can't hurt you. She thought to herself. He's not real. The cut on your side was from you falling when you passed out. _

_Harper swallowed. Well, no harm in stopping him from trying to hurt me, even if it is just a dream..._

"I have a gift...involving dreams." Freddy stopped dead, cocking his head to the side. Harper took that as a sign to continue. "I have the...ability...to enter anybody's dream I choose, as long as they're sleeping." Freddy's angry look turned intrigued.

"Really now? Interesting..." He turned away from her, and looked at one of the pipes, running his index claw over it. "How about...bringing people into your own dreams? Bringing someone with you into someone else's dream?"

Harper stared at him, her eyes slightly narrowed. "I...don't know. I've never tried it." Freddy turned to her, a smile on his face.

"Well, no time like the present, huh? Why don't you give it a whirl now?"

"You...want me to bring someone...into my...dream?" He nodded, his grin turning evil. "It's late. Almost everyone will be asleep."

Harper looked at him. "How late is it?" He gave her a funny look.

"Almost 2330." Harper's eyes widened.

"Damn...time goes fast in dreams." This caused Freddy to laugh.

"Got that right babe. Now bring me someone."

"Bring you someone...?" She asked, not comprehending. "Why would I bring you someone. What good is that?"

He looked at her like she was retarded. "Wow, only seventeen, and your brain cells are already all destroyed. You gotta stop doing drugs kid."

Harper glared at him.

"Shut up cocksucker. You sound like my fucking principal."

Freddy narrowed his eyes, and his left hand curled into a fist.

"Bring me someone bitch."

Harper scoffed. "Why? So you can kill them? Seriously, this shit is getting old. Give it up burn boy, I'm not falling for that shit."

Freddy grinned. "Then why not bring me someone? Obviously they won't die...so what's the harm? You're stuck dreaming for a while anyway...what else are you gonna do?"

Damn. He was right. With an eye roll, Harper thought.

Who would she like to see get killed in her dreams?

Her face lit up as she thought of the one person who'd she be happy to see dead in not just her dream, but in _real_ life.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**He's Real**

"Glen?" Freddy laughed. "Man, those beatings really pissed you off eh?"

Harper looked at him. "What the hell? Is every person in my dream gonna know every aspect of my life?"

Freddy just smiled, and gestured to her.

"Okay then piglet. Bring me your abuser."

Harper gave him a weird look at his choice of a nickname, but closed her eyes, and pictured Glen. She attempted to pull him in, but felt no connection. She tried for about five minutes, but finally gave up.

"Naw, I can't bring him in." She didn't see the look of fury on Freddy's face, because she was in her own train of thought.

"However...maybe I could bring you to him."

Freddy's face lost it's angry look, but his enraged posture remained.

"Do it."

Harper closed her eyes again and once again pictured Glen. This time, she attempted to enter his dream, this time, with Freddy in tow.

When she opened her eyes, she and Freddy were in her house, outside her bedroom door.

Becoming aware of his surroundings, Freddy slowly let a grin spread over his face.

"Well well well, whattaya know. Looks like you can bring me with you after all." He looked around him, and his gaze froze on her door. His evil grin turned into a sadistic one, and he shifted his attention to Harper.

"Well babe, I'll let you go in first. Lure him outta there." Harper looked at her bedroom door, and back to Freddy. He was gone.

She scoffed. Why couldn't he just go inside and kill the bastard? Freddy wanted her to bring him here; why couldn't he do his own shit?

With a resigned sigh, she made her way to the door, but stopped as she placed her hand on the knob. Suddenly, she got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, she didn't want to open the door, and see what was inside. Glen was dreaming about being in her room.

No...he wasn't...

Taking a deep breath, Harper ripped the door open, and her jaw dropped.

Her mother's boyfriend was dreaming about raping her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Harper screamed, bringing Glen's attention to her. "DOES FUCKING EVERYONE DREAM ABOUT SCREWING ME?" She angrily punched the wall, glaring at Glen as she did.

The dream Harper disappeared from under Glen's body, causing him to cry out in surprise. He continued staring down at the place where his victim had been, and didn't notice the real thing coming up behind him, her face set in rage.

"You bastard!" She screeched, leaping on his back. "You sick, twisted fuck! It's bad enough you beat me at every opportunity you have, but this? This is what you have my mother for you asshole!"

Harper dug her nails into Glen's cheeks, pulling back with all her strength, leaving eight angry red trails behind. Glen gave a pained scream, and drove his elbow back, nailing Harper in her side.

This time, it was Harper's turn to cry out, and her grip lessened considerably. Glen took the opportunity to grab a hold of her arms and flip her over his head, so she was now seeing him upside down.

"You little bitch!" He hissed, blood dripping from his face onto hers. "This is my dream, girl. I do what I want, and no person I dream up will ruin it." Harper grimaced; he still thought she was only part of his dream.

Faster than she thought he was capable of, Glen flipped himself around, so he was now straddling her hips. "I'm gonna show you who's in charge here whore." He snarled, and roughly ripped her top open.

"NO!" Harper screamed, attempting to pull her tattered shirt together.

"Stop struggling slut. We both know you'll enjoy this; you always do." He grabbed her wrists, and pinned them above her head with his right hand, and started undoing her jeans with the other.

"Well now, isn't this an interesting situation to stumble upon." Came a low voice from the doorway. Harper almost cried. "Freddy..." She gasped out in relief, her body immediately relaxing. Glen had paused in his actions, and was staring at Freddy with a confused look on his face.

"Who the fuck are you pal?" He asked, his fingers still resting on Harper's jean buttons.

"I'm the stuff nightmares are made of..._buddy._" Freddy sneered, before taking a step into the room. "And, at the moment, I'm Harper's knight in shining armor." Freddy grinned, showing off his sharp, jagged teeth. Although she still believed he was only a dream, Harper couldn't help but feel a pang of unease.

As if he read her mind, Freddy's eyes snapped to her, and he gave her a quick wink, before returning his gaze to Glen.

"Now Glen...would you be so kind as to get off your girlfriend's daughter? She already has your blood on her face; I don't want her to get anymore on any other parts of her...anatomy." He stated this while dragging his razors along Harper's vanity mirror, leaving behind four claw marks, and creating a horrid screeching noise. Glen felt his heart clench in fear, and he let go of Harper, but remained perched on her middle.

"Who the hell do you think you are motherfucker? Coming in here and threatening me? You better watch yourself dipshit, I'll kick your ass!" Harper made an incredulous face at him. Why was he talking to this guy as if he was real? Was Glen really so far gone in the head that he thought he could kill a part of his dream?

Freddy laughed at the threat, and rubbed his knives together. "Come on then bitch. Come to Freddy."

Suddenly, they were back in the boiler room, Freddy nowhere to be seen. Glen looked around, eyes wide, and slowly stood, allowing Harper the chance to scuttle away.

Then a familiar screeching sound drew both their attentions to their left, where they saw four lines scratched into a pipe; but no Freddy. With a sigh, Harper stood, and threw her t-shirt to the ground, giving up on attempting to fix it. Running around in a lacy black bra was not exactly something she was keen on doing, but unfortunately, Glen had rendered the shirt next to useless. With a quick glance at Glen, she started sidling away, but stopped when he gave her a death glare she'd learned to become acquainted with.

"Where do you think you're going Harper?"

Another screech sounded, and both parties flinched.

"Away from the scene of the crime." Harper answered, before bolting. She heard Glen swear, followed by his footfalls coming after her. Harper leaped over a railing, attempting to lose her pursuer in the steam. She was running past a crevice in the wall when a pair of strong, red and green striped arms shot out, the gloved hand landing on her waist, the other hand on her mouth, muffling the shriek. Freddy yanked her into the fissure, holding her tight against his body.

"Shhh..." He whispered, causing another shiver to travel up her spine. Again, not in a bad way.

Thirty second passed by before Glen arrived, flying by the cranny without so much as a turn of his head.

"I'm gonna find you Harper, you dumb cunt! And when I do, I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Freddy chuckled quietly, and slowly let go of Harper, before slipping out of the opening. Harper was still for a few seconds, then poked her head out. As she expected, Freddy had disappeared. Harper bit her lip, and ran a hand through her hair. She waited about five minutes, then shook her head.

"Fuck this." She grouched, and left the niche. She was going to find a way out of the room, and wake herself up. However, a scream made her stop in her tracks, and she was hit with a major deja vu. This time however, she ran in the opposite direction of the screams. She was still running ten minutes later when the screams stopped completely.

"Shit." Harper hissed, leaning over, her lungs flaming. "Damn smokers lungs." She muttered, before continuing to walk.

Her breathing was still heavy when a very familiar scratching noise assaulted her ears. Harper felt as if a torch had been placed under her ass. Never had she ever run so fast. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden she had an overpowering urge to get as far away as possible from the scarred man in her dreams.

"Fuck!" She yelled, emerging into yet another area filled with pipes and chains. She yanked on her hair with both hands. "Is there no goddamn way out of this hellhole?"

She let out a frightened squeak as she felt lips on her ear.

"No."

Harper whipped around and quickly backed away, cupping her ear as if it was injured. Freddy stared at her, his look amused.

"Aw, why the sudden change of heart piggy? Half an hour ago, you were staring at me like I was the end all and be all." He smirked, and Harper shrugged.

"You were. But, feelings change." And with that, she was gone, popping back into her own dream. Unfortunately, she found herself still in the boiler room.

"Aw, son of a bitch!" She growled, kicking the ground angrily.

"Actually, I'm son of 100 maniacs. But, I guess son of a bitch can work too." A gasp was ripped from Harper's throat as a pair of muscular arms slid around her waist.

"Wasn't expecting this." He murmured into her ear, his left hand fiddling with her belly button ring. "Didn't think you'd willingly put yourself through pain. As I understand it, navel piercings are very painful." Harper grimaced and began squirming, her hate of being touched bubbling and churning under her skin.

"Let go Krueger." Her words were said in a low snarl, which resulted in a husky chuckle from behind her.

"Oh, someone's getting vicious. Kitty's got claws, huh?" He licked the shell of her ear, and Harper jumped, a warm tingling starting to appear in her nether regions. Her arousal however, was easily kept under control, as it was battling with her touching problem.

"I said, let GO!" She yelled, stomping on his toe, and roughly ripping herself out of his grasp. She turned around and stared at Freddy's grinning face, her body slightly hunched.

"Aw, now come on Harper. Don't act as though you're disgusted. I can _smell _your arousal...and let me tell ya, it ain't an unpleasant scent."

Harper glared daggers at him. "Lick my cunt fucker."

Freddy was silent for a moment, before a large, lewd smile split his features.

"With pleasure hot stuff."

Harper had only a moment to comprehend the meaning of her and his words before she was lying on an old, ratty mattress, with Freddy straddling her. Her eyes widened.

"What the hell man?" She screamed, attempting to struggle against him. Freddy laughed.

"This is my world babe. I can take you anywhere, anytime. Once you're in here, you're completely at my mercy." He ran his right hand down her stomach, not breaking the skin, but leaving four white marks. "Don't move too much babe. You don't wanna get cut."

"Get OFF me you asshole!" Harper screamed, thrashing around, completely ignoring his warning.

It took six deep cuts for her to finally get the message, and lay still. Freddy smiled.

"Good girl. Now relax. I'm sure you'll find this...quite enjoyable." He smirked, and began sliding down her body.

Harper's body tensed, and she was about to tell him off when her vision began to turn blurry. Freddy halted, and raised his head to look at her, an annoyed look on his face.

"Looks like it's time for you to wake up Carbon. But don't think this is over. Next time you fall asleep...I'll be waiting..."

Harper's eyes shot open, and she gasped, immediately sitting up. When she saw she was in her own room, on her own bed, she breathed a sigh of relief, and covered her face with her hands.

"Thank god..." She whispered, running both hands through her hair, and then placed them in her lap.

She froze as she saw the dried blood and skin under her nails. Skin and blood she'd scratched from Glen in her dream.

Slowly, Harper shifted her gaze to her torso. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the fresh blood dripping down her stomach from a number of cuts and gashes; ones she knew she did not receive when she was awake.

"Oh god..." She whimpered. "Please no." Trembling, she turned to look at her mirror, and nearly screamed.

On her mirror, were four long claw marks.

Harper's breathing became erratic, and her stomach was in knots. That was when she remembered the reason why the scratches were there.

"Oh my god...Glen..." She said, quickly standing up. No sooner had she gotten on her feet, than a horrible scream sounded from her mother's and Glen's room. Harper closed her eyes.

"Oh...oh good God...Jesus Christ..." She breathed as she sat back down, her head light, and tears falling from her eyes.

"He's real."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she swore she heard laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Murderer**

Glen was wheeled out in a body bag, Carla sobbing the entire.

"Glen...Glen, please no...don't leave me..." She was eventually sedated.

Harper simply sat on the front porch and watched. She didn't cry, and she didn't smile, feeling as if she was still in a dream.

"How is this possible?" She asked herself, fiddling with her bandaged hand.

When Harper had heard her mother scream, she'd quickly run into the bathroom, and locked the door. She promptly cleaned every cut, and dug Glen's flesh out from under her nails. When she was certain every bit of evidence was gone from her person, she raced back to her room and threw on a t-shirt, trying to think of a way to get rid of the scratch marks on the mirror without drawing unwanted attention to herself. After finally coming up with a rough plan, Harper left her room. Despite knowing what had happened to Glen, Harper couldn't help the feeling of horror and guilt when she saw her mother huddled against the wall in the hallway, covered in blood, sobbing.

"He's dead. He's dead. Oh god...Glen..."

Taking a deep breath, Harper peaked into her mother's bedroom, and saw the mess of what used to be Glen. Feigning terror, Harper screamed, and raced back to her room. She 'tripped' and grabbed hold of her vanity for support. The whole thing tipped over, the mirror falling and smashing on the ground. Harper landed also, and not according to plan, sliced open her hand on a piece of glass. She hissed, but felt accomplished. The mirror was in a million pieces, and the claw marks were indistinguishable.

As Harper saw her sedated mother being driven away in an ambulance, she reflected on her life with Glen, and her guilt slowly left her, to be replaced with something that terrified her.

She felt overwhelming happiness.

He was dead. The man who her mother had met four years ago in Texas, who had beaten Harper since the third month she'd known him, the man who had given Harper the fear of being touched...was gone. He could never hurt her again.

And that was when the smile came. A true, genuine smile, that lightened up her features. The tired eyes, the sallow skin, the bags under her eyes, the seemingly permanent, haunted look in her face, disappeared the moment her lips curved.

"Ms. Carbon?" A female voice said next to her. "Are you alright?" Harper almost giggled, and bowed her head, trying to hide her smile.

"Yes." She answered, a slight quiver to her voice. A hand was placed on her shoulders, and Harper covered her mouth, knowing it was only a matter of time before she erupted in full out laughter.

"Do you have a place to stay until your house is no longer under investigation?" The cop asked, rubbing Harper's back in what was supposed to be comforting, but was only resulting in Harper wanting to laugh more. Not trusting herself to talk, Harper only nodded.

"Do you need a ride there?" The cop's voice was laced with pity.

Harper jerkily shook her head, and pulled away, running to her motorcycle. She grabbed the keys from their place on top of the back tire, and took off, ignoring the cries of "Your helmet!"

Finally out of ear shot, Harper let the laughter come. She sped through the streets, cackling like a lunatic, drawing a number of frightened stares. When she eventually reached her destination, she was still laughing.

"Carbon..." Deryk said, giving her a strange look. "What's so funny?"  
Harper had tears running down her face as she gasped out, "Gle-Gle-, Glen's de-dead!"

D gave her a frightened look. "Harp, Harp, come on, you're scaring me. Snap out of it."

She didn't. Harper continued to laugh, holding her sides, her face soaked with tears. Deryk attempted calming her down for fifteen minutes before he finally had enough.

"Harper!" He yelled, slapping her across the face. "Stop it!"

She stared back at him, wide eyed. Then her face crumpled.

"I...I killed him Deryk...I brought Freddy to him. I didn't think it was real, I didn't think anything would actually happen..." She drifted off, biting her lip.

"Wait...Freddy..as in, Freddy Krueger? Oh girl, don't tell me Jim's story got to ya. We don't need another Terence, aiight?"

Harper gave him a desperate look. "It's not a story D! It's real! Freddy told me to bring him to someone last night in their dreams, so I brought him to Glen, and he killed him! I didn't think it was real, but this morning I woke up, and...and Glen..." Harper closed her eyes, and whispered, "Glen was dead."

Deryk shook his head. "Harper, look, you're upset. This is a shock to you. You're not thinking straight. Just breathe, and relax. Breathe, and relax."

Harper swallowed hard, and shook her head. She didn't blame Deryk for not believing her. It was a stretch. Hell, she didn't believe it when she first heard the story.

"Damn it..." She breathed, leaning forward, placing her head in her hands.

"You need to get your mind off it girl. I don't know what happened, but obviously you're freaked. Let's talk about something else, huh?"

Harper nodded, but did not raise her head.

"Well, Mr. Walsh had been absent for a few days now. Actually, he stopped coming two days after you were suspended."

This grabbed Harper's attention.

"Where did he go?" She asked, her breaths coming deeply.

"No one knows. Haven't heard any word from him or is wife in a couple of days. They call in sick to work, and that's it."

Harper bit her lip. Mr. Walsh stopped coming in it would seem after that dream she had had of him.

Or, so it would seem, since she entered his dream.

She felt a spark of hope. He told her she had to get out, that she wasn't safe; that _he _would get her. He could have only been referring to Freddy.

"I gotta go." She said, standing up and walking out the door.

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

"I'll be back! I just have to go talk to someone." Harper answered, before starting up her motorcycle and driving to Mr. Walsh's house.

When she arrived, she was surprised at the state of the house. It was surrounded by a large garden, that would have been spectacular had it not been for the brown tinge to all the plants. It looked as if they hadn't received any water for days. In California, it was dangerous not to water your plants.

She walked up to the front door and knocked, not exactly sure what sort of greeting to expect.

The sallow, aged face of his wife was not what she expected.

"Oh...s'up, Mrs. Walsh? I was wondering if I could speak to Mr. Walsh. It's very important."

Mrs. Walsh shook her head. "Mr. Walsh isn't well. Neither of us are. It will have to wait." She started to close the door, and Harper panicked. She had to speak to him

"Mrs. Walsh, it's about Freddy." She grimaced as she saw Mrs. Walsh's face turn a sickly shade of yellow.

"Wha-what about him?" She asked, her voice small.

Harper bit her lip. "He's been appearing in my dreams. He's already killed two people. I don't know what to do."

Mrs. Walsh looked like she was about to cry. "Alright. Come in."

To say Mr. Walsh was surprised to see her would have been an understatement.

"Harper?" He said, his voice incredulous. She nodded warily, not sure if smiling was a good idea.

"Mr. Walsh." She started, her voice small. "I need your help." her teacher stared at her like she had grown horns.

"If I recall correctly," Mr. Walsh said. "last time we spoke, you were hung over, and acting as though you were the queen of Sheba. I suspended you."

Harper pursed her lips. " I know sir, and I'm sorry, but we have more important stuff to talk about. I came here be-"

"Ah yes, that's another thing." He interrupted, his eyes narrowing. "How do you know where I live?" This question made Harper flush. "Small town sir." She answered, not wanting to reveal that the egging his house had received a week prior had been committed by her and Deryk.

"And you thought that you would just waltz in here and-"

"Jesse, please!" His wife cried. "It's about _him."_

Jesse froze, his anger dissolving into pure horror. He gulped, and croaked out, "Him, Lisa? Who do you mean?"

Harper gave an exasperated sigh. "You know who sir. Freddy Krueger. You're the one who warned me away in your dream." The declaration seemed to hang in the air like a foul stench. Harper took the silence as a sign to continue.

"I've seen him. He's killed two people already; my mother's boyfriend being one of them." Harper walked towards her teacher, slightly shaking. "You lived through it sir. You know what he's capable of. Please Mr. Walsh...I need to know what I'm up against."

Mr. Walsh looked at her for a minute. "Why are you planning on going against him? Why don't you just leave before he can get you?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Harper took a deep breath before answering. "Because he's already found me. I'm the reason he's started killing again." Her teacher, to her befuddlement, was not surprised, and only nodded. "Sit down." He said, gesturing to a seat. "This will take a while."

"So, you're telling me, that somehow Freddy was able to inhabit your body, and kill people with it?" Harper's eyes were wide.

"Kind of." Jesse clicked his tongue. "My body, when I was in control, was more like a shell. When Freddy took over, my skin was shed, and his features came out. The exoskeleton, if you will, dissolved after about ten minutes of being shed. When Freddy finished what he wanted to do, I would come back out and his shell dissolved. Even now, I'm completely sure how it all worked, but...he had used some sort of dark magic."

Harper bit her lip. "You had no control over what he did?"

Her teacher shook his head. "Once he gets in your head, it's almost impossible to get him out. The only way is to kill him."

Swearing, Harper roughly ran a hand through her hair. Mr. Walsh looked at her, his gaze sad. "What happened Harper? How are you involved?" Harper shook her head, swallowing hard. "I went to a party a few days ago. The guy hosting it told me the story of Freddy. Another girl became anxious and left. But it made her think of Freddy, and scared her enough so he was able to come back. At least, that's what I've concluded."

She shifted uncomfortably, and carried on.

"I accidentally walked in on the dream. I didn't think it was real...until he came to me-"

"Wait..." Mr. Walsh interrupted. "You entered her dream? How?"

"I don't really know how it works." Harper answered honestly. "I have this gift...all I have to do I think of a person, and as long as they're sleeping, I can enter their dream."

Jesse's eyes widened. "So it really was you that one time, the other night, in my dream." Harper nodded.

"You...uh, had just suspended me, so you were definitely on my mind." She said, giving a nervous laugh. "And Jenny...well, her reaction stuck in my mind, so when I went to sleep that night..." Harper shook her head. "Anyway, the next night, he came to me. I still didn't believe in him. So when he told me to bring him to someone else, I didn't think anything would actually happen to them. I brought him to my mother's boyfriend." Mr. Walsh raised his eyebrows.

"You must have really hated this guy, if you wanted him to die, even if it was 'just a dream.'"

Harper grimaced. "Ya, well, we never exactly saw eye to eye; more belt to skin." Mr. Walsh's gaze turned confused, and Harper quickly continued, not wanting him to pry. "So anyway, Freddy killed him, and..." Harper hesitated uncertainly, before whispering. "And then I woke up and hear my mom's screams. And it was then that I knew he was real."

Jesse looked at her, concern apparent in his eyes. "This happened this morning?" Harper nodded. "I haven't slept since. I...didn't want to face him without knowing what to expect. Without knowing what he's capable of."

Her teacher nodded in understanding. His wife, who up to that point had been completely silent, finally spoke, reminding Harper that she was still in the room.

"Well, you need to sleep, there's no question about that. What will happen if you refuse to bring him to anyone?" Harper stared at her.

"Um...he'll kill me." She said, wondering how high her teacher's wife's IQ was.

"Well, we have to do something." Mr. Walsh said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You can't sleep until we do."

"How did you defeat him last time?" Harper asked, not even positive that was what she wanted to do.

"I didn't." He said simply.

Harper gave him a sharp look. "Who did then?" Jesse looked at his wife.

"I did." Lisa said quietly. "But Jesse did help. It was his emotions that made it happen." Harper gave her a blank look. Lisa sighed.

"I loved Jesse. And he loved me. Freddy had taken over Jesse's body, and tried to kill me. I told him I loved him, and told him to fight. That gave Jesse the strength to gain control, forcing Freddy out. That ended up killing him."

Harper gave a loud sigh. "Well, that won't work for me. There's nobody that mean shit to me. I stopped caring about anything a long time ago." Harper stood up and nodded to the couple. "Thanks for everything. But it's getting late, and I better split."

"Harper, wait!" Jesse quickly stood and grabbed her arm. "Don't fall asleep; not until we can find out what to d about this. We beat him before, and we can beat him again."

Harper shrugged his hand off her arm, trying not to flinch at the contact. "Alright sir. Will do." When she left, Jesse closed the door, and stared at it. Lisa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do Jesse?" She asked. "We have to help that poor girl." Jesse shook his head. "No, we can't." He turned around, and headed towards to phone. He grabbed it and started dialing.

"Jesse, who are you calling?"

"The only person who can help."

The line rang a few times before it was finally picked up.

"Hello? Oh, sorry- Dan! Don't do that! Jacob, you need to control your son better. I certainly raised you more efficiently." The feminine voice was old and weathered, yet still held a strength in it.

"I'm sorry about that. Who's calling?"

"It's Jesse."

"Oh Jesse! How are you? How are the nightmares?"

"Bad. They've taken a turn for the worst."

"What?" The woman asked, fear creeping into her voice. "What do you mean?

Jesse sighed. "You're gonna wanna sit down for this Alice."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Harper, my god...please let me sleep!" Deryk was rubbing his temples, attempting to get rid of his headache. "It's 0400...we're not at a party, and we're not getting high; so let's sleep!"

Harper shook her head, and took another large gulp of coffee. "No, no...we, uh, we're just getting to the good part!" She pointed at the TV, which at that particular moment was playing the end credits to a Glee episode. Deryk stared at her.

"Look girl, I don't know why you don't wanna sleep, but I have to, as I have school in four hours. So, goodnight, and have fun watching...Glee credits..."

Despite her vigorous pleas, Deryk turned his light off and turned over, pulling his blanket over his head. With a growl, Harper glared at the smiling face of a chef in a commercial.

"Asshole." She hissed at him, despite the fact that he had nothing to do with her foul mood.

Five minutes later, Harper threw the remote across across the room, clutching her hair in frustration. She squeezed her eyes shut, and slapped her face, trying to lighten her heavy eyelids.

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer sitting on a bean bag chair in Deryk's room, but on a very familiar old bed, in a hot room surrounded by sheets used as makeshift curtains.

"Fuck!" She yelled, closing her eyes immediately, attempting to wake herself up.

"Don't bother princess. You're not going anywhere." Harper froze, and she slowly opened her eyes, and made a surprised yelp as she saw a burned and charred face only inches from her own. Freddy grinned.

"Trying to avoid me, are ya Harper?" Harper grimaced, and turned away.

"I'm no murderer." She said softly, earning her a low chuckle.

"Well, not exactly on purpose kitten, but in the real world, you would be charged for manslaughter." Harper turned and stuck her tongue out at him, but she quickly withdrew it at the look he gave her.

"Is that an invitation chickie?" Freddy asked huskily, his pupils becoming extremely dilated. He smirked at the shudder that Harper had, and gave a full out smile at the faint scent that wafted into his nostrils when she shifted her legs. He moved closer, placing his gloved hand on the wall beside her head and his other on her cheek.

"Take me to someone." He ordered in a low tone, feeling a slight twitch in his crotch when he saw the rebellious flash in her eyes.

"In your dreams Krueger." She snarled, attempting to shift away from him. Freddy gave a dry laugh. "Well, technically it's your dream, but I won't split hairs." He moved closer, effectively pinning her against the wall. "Now, in _your _dreams...take me somewhere." Without thinking, Harper snapped out the words she would come to fear. "Lick my cunt asshole."

Faster than she thought he was capable of, Freddy was lying in between her legs, sliding down the waistband of her sweatpants (that Deryk had so kindly lent her).

Harper started screaming. "What the fuck man? Get OFF me!"

Freddy cackled. "You should be careful how you word things sweetheart. I believe your last sentence was supposed to be, 'get me off'." He pulled her sweatpants down to her knees, and moved on to her knickers. With a desperate squeal, Harper grabbed her assailant's wrists and thought of her principal.

"Sorry ma'am." Harper muttered as they left her dream and entered her principal's.

"Alright, alright, we're here!" Harper cried, clawing at his hands. Freddy's head snapped up, and his eyes darted around, taking in his surroundings. With a smirk, he gave Harper's thighs a pat, and stood up.

"Deja vu at all Carbon?" He asked her. "Seems I've found the most effective way to get you to do what I want." Harper said nothing, but gave him a dirty glare as she pulled her pants up. Freddy returned her look with a lewd grin.

"Frankly babe, I'm surprised. I can tell you want it...so why you're fighting, I have no idea." Harper felt her cheeks heat up slightly, and turned her face away, folding her arms in front of her chest protectively.

"What...the...hell?" Came from behind her. Harper spun around, and scowled. "Of course." She muttered, as she took in the sight of her principal. It shouldn't have come as a surprise that the bitch was dreaming about getting her hair and nails done.

Ms. Brody didn't seem anymore excited about seeing her pupil.

"Aw fuck." She snarled. "I'm finally rid of you in my school, and you appear in my dreams? Fucking figures." She placed her hand on her hip, careful not to mess up her nails, and eyed Harper up and down. "Well Carbon, since you're here, we might as well do something I've wanted to do since the first time I laid eyes on you. Get your ass in there and sit in the chair." She ordered, her gaze on Harper's hair.

If looks could kill, Harper would be charged with the murder of her principal. So she thought she was ugly huh?

Harper turned to Freddy, only to see that he wasn't there. Harper groaned. Was he really leaving it up to her to lure the prey again? With a sigh, Harper walked forward, biting back a vicious insult when her principal told her to move it.

Harper was roughly shoved into a chair, and immediately became surrounded by beauticians.

"They won't be able to do a lot, but at least you'll be somewhat bearable to look at." Harper's eyes flamed, and that was when all the workers suddenly stopped, and disappeared. With a confused look, Harper flicked her eyes over to Ms. Brody, who was under a hair dryer with her eyes closed., drabbling on to Harper about beauty.

She turned again, and that was when she noticed a shadowed figure in the back corner, clad in a red and green sweater.

"...and all that smoking you do! My god, your teeth will be yellow before you're twenty five!"

Harper glared at Freddy.

"_Will you just fucking kill her already?" _Harper mouthed angrily, causing Freddy to cackle.

Ms. Brody stopped her speech, and opened her eyes, giving Harper an odd look. "What kind of laugh was that young lady? My god, your vocal chords have already been so damaged that you sound like a man!" This resulted in another laugh from Freddy.

"Excuse me Madame..." He walked forward, one hand in his pocket, the other gloved one held in front of him, knives sliding together menacingly. "I think you should know something for sure before you state it." Amusement dripped from his voice. The principal tried to stand, but her wrists and ankles were quickly bound to the chair with various cords from straighteners and curling irons.

"Wha- sir! I demand you release me at once! Do you know how chaffed my wrists are going to become?" Harper stared at her, and she swore she saw a flash of disbelief in Freddy's eyes before he covered it up with a grin. "Believe me sweet cheeks...by the end of this, chaffed wrists will be the LEAST of your worries."

Suddenly, the hair dryer heated right up, becoming so hot the metal developed an almost reddish glow to it. Ms. Brody gasped, and started struggling, ceasing when Freddy spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Charlene. If you struggle, your head will press against part of the dryer...and I don't think you want that. This will be painful enough as it is."

Harper's principal began crying, her face taking on a red hue from the heat.

"Why can't I wake up?" She cried, a black trail slipping down her cheeks from her mascara. She turned to Harper, her eyes begging.

"Please Harper, help me! He's ruining my face! My hair! Please Harper!" Harper looked at her, taking in her haggard appearance. She cocked her head to the side, contemplating. This was the woman who had gone out of her way everyday at school to make Harper miserable. She cared only for her fashion, and how young she could make herself look. Harper looked at Freddy, her gaze emotionless and cold.

"Go wild Krueger."

The grin that split his features was nothing if not sadistic. He turned to the principal, and shrugged. "Sorry bitch. Her wish is my command." He nodded, and Charlene began to scream.

The hair dryer suddenly became very hot, almost burning Harper, and she was sitting nearly five feet away.

Charlene's skin began to bubble and blister, and slowly fell from her face into a gruesome pile on the floor. Her screams soon became no more than weak gurgles, and her eyeballs began melting down her now almost exposed cheekbones. A few seconds later, her head exploded, spewing brain matter and blood about six feet in every direction, splattering Harper. . The headless body slumped to the ground, gore leaking out of the severed neck.

Harper walked forward and leaned down, running her finger through the blood. She raised her hand and stared at the contrast between her white skin, and the crimson liquid covering it. Then slowly, a smile appeared on her face.

"Well, as odd as it seems, I think you may have enjoyed that even more than I did." Came an amused voice from behind her. Harper wiped her finger off on her pants, and stood up, not taking her eyes off the headless body at her feet.

"Ya, well...seems I've been hanging around you too much. You're rubbing off on me Freddy." Harper ran a bloody hand through her equally bloody hair, but stiffened when she felt a sharp gloved hand land on her waist.

"You always do that." Freddy murmured, placing his left hand on her hip. "Even with your friends; you can't relax when someone touches you. Even a pat on the back gets you quaking." Harper bit her lip and shifted, but did not try to remove his hands.

"You're in my mind; you know why."

"Yes I do." Freddy said. "And I also know that running your hand through your hair is and automatic reaction for you; like blinking or breathing. It helps you think." He moved closer, wrapping his arms fully around her.

"I won't tell you that I won't hurt you Carbon." He murmured in her ear. "Because I will. I'm not a nice guy, and can get nasty when things don't go my way. But I can honestly say that I won't be like that pussyass bitch your mother dated. I won't beat you for no reason at every opportunity. Don't get me wrong, I do want to see you scream and squirm, but..." he dropped his voice to a husky whisper. "You don't necessarily have to be in pain to give me that reaction." Her licked the shell of her ear, and she shuddered.

For the first time since she met Freddy, Harper woke up peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Harper opened her eyes slowly, taking a deep breath as she did. A quick glance at Deryk's digital clock told her it was 0900. Deryk was gone, and his parents in all likely hood had not yet returned from their evening excursions. With a groan, Harper sat up, wishing that Deryk's room was upstairs where the sun was, instead of a windowless basement bedroom.

When she ran her hand through her hair, a crusty substance made her freeze.

_Shit. _She thought, panicked. _Blood._

Harper leaped up, catching her foot on her blanket and falling face first onto the dirty carpeted floor.

She let loose a string of muttered curses, before pushing herself up and ripping the blanket away from her feet. She tried again, and was fortunately successful.

Harper stumbled through the house, tripping up the stairs a few times in her haste. By the time she made it to the washroom, her face was slightly red from exertion. It clashed horribly with the amount of dried blood of her principal, which was splattered all over her body and clothes. Harper grimaced, and began peeling the clothes off her body, making a disgusted face as she felt it rip dried blood off.

She dropped it onto the floor, and turned the shower head on. The water came out in short spurts for a few seconds before finally coming out in a small, yet steady, cool stream. It didn't go very hot, but that didn't matter. Cold would get the blood out more effectively.

A strange feeling went traveled through Harper's body as she saw the crimson liquid slide down the drain. What scared her, was that it wasn't a feeling of horror. She felt...accomplished.

When no more red came off, she shut off the water, stepped out, and headed towards the kitchen, grabbing her clothes as she did. Water fell off her in rivulets, leaving a water trail behind her. She thought nothing of her nudity, as she was quite comfortable with her body. She wasn't the skinniest girl out there, but she was by no means fat. Voluptuous, was how she thought of herself.

Harper turned on the garbage disposal, and shoved the clothes down, destroying any evidence of her involvement in her principal's death. Hopefully Deryk wouldn't want his sweats and wife beater back.

It was then that a loud, confident knock sounded on the door.

Harper froze, and slowly turned around. Anyone knocking on the Forresters' door was someone she did not want to meet. Especially when she was alone, and in the nude.

The knocking sounded again, this time accompanied by a deep, male voice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forrester? It's the police."

Harper's eyes widened in surprise. She knew by no means did the Forresters abide by the law, but she never thought them dumb enough to get caught. With a shrug, Harper walked towards the front door. She wasn't going to leave the police outside waiting. If they discovered evidence showing that Mr. Forrester was the owner of an illegal pornographic distributing company, or that Mrs. Forrester helped get stars for his little films, that wasn't Harper's problem. She owed them nothing; considering they attempted to force her to be in one of their little videos.

She opened the door, and immediately looked the two officers up and down. The one who was in front couldn't have been any older than 28, and has muscles any girl would swoon over. He had dark brown hair, and a very angular face. The other man, maybe about 35, looked like he was Korean, and had an average build.

Harper gave them both a cheeky grin, amused at their taken aback expressions at her attire. She supposed they didn't often have a soaking wet seventeen year old white girl open the door to them at a residence that was owned by black people.

The Korean man got himself together first. "Ms. Carbon?" He asked, obviously trying to keep his eyes glued to hers, and not travel lower. Harper nodded.

"I'm she." She answered, looking at the man in front with a gleam in her eye. He still hadn't taken his eyes off the area between her legs.

Her voice seemed to startle him out of his reverie, and he quickly returned his eyes to her face.

"I'm Detective Burnes, and this is my partner, Detective Kim." He took over, gesturing to himself and the man behind him.

Harper nodded in greeting, and placed her hands on her hips, leaning to one side.

"And?" She asked, wondering how they knew who she was.

"We need you to come down to the station with us. We have some questions regarding your stepfather that we would like to ask you." Burnes said, watching her face closely.

Harper's blood turned to ice. Shit. They knew. They knew she killed him. Harper gave a hard swallow, and nodded.

"I'll get some clothes on." She said, her voice coming out miraculously strong.

She turned to Deryk's mother's room, hoping to find something in there that would cover at least most of her body.

When she looked in Mrs. Forrester's wardrobe, she was sorely disappointed. In the end, she chose a black dress that only just went past her crotch, and fishnet stockings with a flowered pattern on them. She tossed on a black vinyl jacket over top, and a pair of black hooker boots. There was nothing she could do about her plunging neckline, unfortunately, but she didn't fuss too much.

Her hair still dripped from the quick shower she'd had, but she wouldn't bother drying it. She was going to jail anyway.

She slumped down the stairs, feeling as if she were walking to her death. The two cops gave her a once over, before quickly averting their eyes. Harper's mood lifted a smidgen as she noted that although their faces gave nothing away, the lower part of their bodies certainly showed they liked what they saw.

They led Harper to their cruiser, and opened the back door for her. She threw a withering glance at her motorcycle, before slipping into the seat.

Half an hour later, the pit in her stomach had enlarged to about the size of a watermelon, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She was seated in the Chief of police's office, waiting for him to enter and talk to her. When the door did open, she had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering.

"Ms. Carbon?" He asked her, and she raised her head, stopping herself from rolling her eyes. Did every single police chief has a mustache?

"I'm Chief Cox." He said, causing Harper to raise an eyebrow.

"Cox?" She asked, the corner of her mouth giving a slight twitch, despite her predicament.

He gave a slight grin. "It's with an x." He said, before reverting back to his original somber demeanor.

"Ms. Carbon...may I call you Harper?" He asked, waiting for Harper to nod before continuing. "We found some things...some..._disturbing_ things inside your mother's boyfriend's personal things." Harper gave him a sideways glance. "And we need to ask you some questions about your life with him, and your mother." At this, Harper sat up straight, giving him a look of confusion.

"What did you find?" She asked, her voice slightly still suspicious, although lacking the frightened tone it had before.

Chief Cox looked at her carefully, before slowly saying, "We found pictures...of...you...in various...conditions."

Harper's brow crinkled. She didn't remember Glen ever taking pictures of her.

"May I see them?" She asked, running a hand through her still damp hair.

Cox shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea Harper. They're very...disturbing in nature."

This only fueled Harper's curiosity. "I have a right to see them Chief." He sighed, before standing up, and walking out. Harper sighed loudly, and leaned back in her chair. Two minute later, there was a plastic bag hanging in front of her face. Due to the frostic design of the bag, Harper could not see details, but there were obviously pictures in it. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the bag.

She felt her stomach turn as she laid eyes on the first one. It was one of her...naked and unconscious in her bed. There were a number of cuts and bruises on her person. Looking closely, Harper could see a large gash on her right cheek. She recalled getting that after Glen had hit her with his whiskey bottle. She was knocked out from that one. She remembered waking up in her bed later.

Looks like Glen had taken advantage of her unconscious state.

Each picture was worse than the next, showing in detail what he did to her. By the time she'd looked at only twenty of the pictures, tears were threatening to spill over.

He'd raped her.

While she'd been knocked out.

Countless amount of times.

Harper's breathing increased drastically. She'd thought she was a virgin. She hadn't met anyone she wanted to have sex with.

Her vision started going black, and she barely registered the chief's voice calling her name. She felt a pressure on her head, and was pushed forward.

The first thing she saw when she regained her sight were her knees. After a few seconds of staring at them, she slowly reached up, and gently pushed the Chief's hand away from her head. She raised herself up, and took a shaky breath.

"Sorry sir. I hadn't expected to see myself losing my virginity in that way."

Chief Cox looked shocked for a minute, before giving her a look of extreme pity. "I'm sorry Harper. I shouldn't have agreed to let you see those." He was silent for a minute before continuing. "Harper, I need to ask you some questions about Glen's treatment of you. Do you feel up to it?" Harper nodded, closing her eyes briefly.

"You have a number of wounds on you person in these photos, as well as a collections of scars on your body now. I take it he gave them to you?" Harper nodded.

Cox went on. "When did that start?"

Harper thought for a minute, before answering, "Three years, nine months. Three months after he met my mother. They started dating, and he moved in with us after two months. I was cool with him at first, he seemed like a nice guy. Then he started drinking." Harper shrugged nonchalantly, even though she was still shaken inside. "Every time Glen came home from work...he was pissed, and since my mom wasn't home yet, he would take his frustrations out on me. He was a very angry drunk."

Chief Cox nodded. "What did your mother do?"

Harper scoffed. "She thought I was doing it to myself. She wouldn't accept the fact that the man she was fucking was beating the shit out of her daughter...or sexually assaulting her, turns out..." She muttered angrily.

"How does your mother treat you?" Harper shrugged again, and ran her hand through her hair.

"She acts like I don't exist. I mean, if I said something about her beloved Glen, I'd get a smack to the face, but that was it."

Cox wrote some stuff down, and looked back up at her.

"Did you notice anything unusual prior and leading up to Glen's murder? Anyone come by the house, any arguments he had?" Harper took a deep breath, and shook her head.

The Chief looked at her carefully. "What about the night of his murder?"

Harper bit her lip, and again ran her hand through her hair. "No, I didn't hear anything. But...uh...well, I had had some stuff to drink...so it's not surprising." She gave a nervous chuckle. Cox took some more notes, and looked at her again.

"Do you know of anyone who had a grudge against Glen? Who would go to such means to kill him in such a...gruesome way?"

Harper stiffened slightly, but managed to keep her voice steady. "No. I mean, I'm sure he has enemies...if it wasn't illegal, I probably would have killed him long ago." She answered bitterly.

Cox allowed a brief smile, before continuing. "Would you please tell me your account of what happened that morning?"

Harper took him through, step by step. She worded everything carefully, watching his reaction to see what he thought.

When she finished, he stood, and she followed suit.

"Thank you for your cooperation Harper. I'll have an officer bring you back to where you were staying. Your own house is still under investigation, and you probably won't be able to go back there for a while. We'll discuss living arrangements with your mother."

Harper nodded, and walked through the door, which he held open for her.

When the officers dropped her off, and she went back to Deryk's room, she let loose a long breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Then she cried. She crumpled to the floor and bawled like she was five years old.

She had no idea that Glen had done that to her.

She'd prided herself in keeping her virginity. She was one of the few girls her age and with her lifestyle that still had it.

She laid on Deryk's bed, soaking his pillowcase with salty tears. When she raised her head she didn't know how much later, she was on a very familiar pile of pillows and blankets. She turned her head slightly, and focused her red, puffy eyes on Freddy, who was looking at her, a blank expression on his face.

"F-Freddy...Glen...h-he..." She started, her throat rough and sore. Freddy cut her off with his hand.

"I know." He said. Harper turned back away from him, and buried her face again.

"What do I do Freddy? How do I cope with this?"

Freddy didn't speak for a few minutes. When he did, his sinful tone made her shudder.

"You get revenge."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Harper gave a choked scoff.

"Oh ya, right, I'll just bring Glen back from the dead so I can kill him again. Right, good plan Krueger."

Freddy snickered, then sat down, leaning his body over hers. "No no no chiclet. Glen already got his. No, I'm talking about somebody else; somebody who wouldn't help you." He trailed his clawed hand down her back gently, causing Harper to stiffen.

"This woman...she refused to believe you. You told her Glen was beating you, yet she didn't do anything about it. She called you a liar."

Harper turned over abruptly and sat up, looking at Freddy as he moved back.

"You mean Carla." She said dryly.

Freddy nodded excitedly, but Harper just shook her head.

"Not a chance in hell Krueger. She's not much, but she's the only family I have. I ain't givin' her to you."

Freddy raised his eyebrow (although it was more of an eyeskin) at her. "She let Glen torture you for four years Carbon. She comes home drunk every night, and has never spent more than an hour with you that you even remember. What kind of a mother is that?"

Harper shrugged. "So she's a fucked up person. She didn't know what Glen was doing...and she couldn't accept it. It would have killed her, to know that there wasn't one person in her life who wasn't right in the head."

Freddy stared at her.

"So it doesn't matter to you that she let Glen abuse you? Let me tell you something Harper...she doesn't love you. If she did, she would not have chosen an abusive drunk over you. She would have spent time with you your whole life. She wouldn't have let him come home every night and beat you."

"She couldn't accept it Krueger. That's all. It would have killed her. It's not her fault she's had a shit life." Even as Harper said the words, she didn't know who she was trying to convince; Freddy or herself.

"Right." Freddy sneered. "She didn't know? Bullshit Carbon. She knew. She knew that her precious boyfriend beat the shit out of you every chance he got. She knew that he fucked you, and took pictures of you. And she knew why he did that. Because she wasn't good enough for him. He didn't like fucking her as much as he did you. And she was jealous of that, so she let him do what he did."

Harper sat for a minute, stunned, before her face contorted in fury.

"You asshole!" She snarled, lunging at him (as well as one can lunge from a sitting position) and trying to claw at his throat. He laughed, and grabbed at her wrists before she made contact, and spun both of them around, so he was pinning her on his 'bed'.

"Come on Harper, admit it. You don't give a shit about your mother. The only reason you're trying to put up a fight is because you feel that's the right thing to do. Well, news flash sweet cheeks, you stopped doing the right thing when you took your first drink. You're a rebel Carbon. You go against the flow...don't try and think you don't." Harper glared at him, but did not move.

Freddy grinned, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Let go Harper. Leave any inhibitions you think you have behind. Do what you want to do. You've already helped me kill two people. You're a lush, and a druggie. There's a spot in hell with your name on it babe. You might as well live your life while you still can." He licked the shell of her ear, and raised his head, moving his hands beside her head, so they were no longer pinning down hers.

Harper stared at him, her mind turning. Freddy was tempted to enter her mind, but he decided against it. Whatever she was thinking, he wanted to find out without forcing it. He wanted to be surprised.

And he was.

Harper licked her lips, and slid her arms behind his neck, bringing his head down to hers. Every pore in her body told her not to, every instinct told her to push him away; but she ignored it. Their lips moved together in a fiery dance, unleashing every bit of sexual tension and energy that had been built up. Freddy groaned and pulled her tightly to him, biting and sucking her bottom lip, demanding entrance, which she readily gave. His tongue roamed and prodded through her whole mouth, while his left hand slid down her leg and hitched it up around his hip, allowing him freedom to grind into her.

He moved his lips to her neck, and between bites and kisses growled, "I've wanted to fuck you since the first time I met you Harper." He gave her a hard bite, and flicked his tongue over it. "You're in for a rough ride princess; I don't like to be kept...waiting."

Harper stifled a whimper, and bit her lip, trying to focus on the pleasure she was feeling, and ignore the almost overbearing urge to push him away. She almost bit her tongue off when she felt his hand slide up her stocking clad leg and into her knickers.

She cried out when he inserted two of his fingers, grasping his sweater violently.

"Mmmmm..." He said huskily. "so wet..." He moved his fingers in and out roughly, circling her clit with his thumb. Harper whimpered, and dug her fingers into him, drawing blood from under his sweater. Freddy smirked at her, and inserted a third finger.

"What? Nothing to say Harper? That's a first." He quickened his pace, dragging his appendages along her inner walls roughly. Harper gasped, and swallowed hard, before giving him what she hoped to be a seductive smirk.

"Lick my cunt fucker."

Freddy paused momentarily in his actions, before chuckling.

"You asked for it piggy."

He slid down her body, taking her stockings and knickers with him. His fingers were replaced with his tongue, and Harper arched her back up, trying to hold back her moans. Freddy smirked, and enlarged his tongue, sliding it along her tunnel, searching for that spot...

"AHHH!" Harper gave a throaty scream, and her hips bucked as he brushed it. With an accomplished chuckle, Freddy grabbed her thighs, and placed her legs on his shoulders, enabling him to press more against her. Harper's mouth was open in ecstasy, her fingers digging painfully into his shoulders.

Freddy placed the tip of his tongue onto her g-spot and rubbed it harshly, to which Harper increased her sounds.

"Oh. Oh god, oh, oh, Oh! OH!" She felt a tightening beginning in her abdomen, and she squeezed her eyes shut as it traveled up her body.

"OH GOD!" She screamed out, her release wracking her body. She bucked wildly against Freddy, who readily lapped up her juices, prolonging her orgasm as long as he could.

Harper finally came down from her high, her pussy twitching in the bask of her orgasm.

Freddy dragged his mouth back up her body, nipping at every inch of exposed skin her clothing revealed.

"I very much like your choice of outfit." He said, licking a bite that started bleeding. "Makes me think of all sorts of ways to tear it off..."

Harper moaned, and turned her face to his for another kiss. He sucked her tongue into his mouth, and began undoing his fly, when Harper's vision began to fade.

They both froze.

"Shit!" Harper struggled to hold on to her subconscious, but was unable to. The last thing she heard was Freddy's strained voice.

"This ain't over bitch."

Harper focused in on the real world, and saw Deryk leaning over her.

"Carbon! Jesus Christ girl, you won't believe it! Brody's dead!" Harper sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to mask her annoyance at being woken up, yet somehow relieved.

"Wait...what?" She asked, her mind foggy.

"The principal! She didn't show up for school today, and when they called there was no answer, so with Glen's murder and everything, they decided to send someone to her house to check on her." Deryk shook his head, and continued. "God, apparently she'd exploded or something. There were guts and blood all over the wall. I'm telling ya snowflake, something really screwy is going on here."

_Wow, full blown genius this one. _

"What the fuck!" Harper leaped back, hitting her head against the wall. Deryk jumped.

A laugh sounded in her head. _Unless you want to be taken to the looney bin, I suggest you talk to me in your head._

Harper shook her head, her eyes wide.

_What the fuck Freddy? How are you talking to me?_

She could practically hear him smirk. _We exchanged bodily fluids...well, you only got my saliva, but I also got some of your-_

_ALRIGHT! _She though quickly at him. _I know that. But why should that make a difference?_

_We have a stronger connection now. I'm able to communicate with you when you're awake and asleep._

Harper grimaced. _Greeeeaaat. _She thought sarcastically. He laughed.

"Ummmm...Harper?" Her attention snapped back to Deryk, who was looking at her with a concerned expression. Harper gave him what she hoped to be a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing Deryk...I...uh...was just thinking about...erm...what that must have looked like..." She added a shudder for extra effect.

_Good cover._

Harper was about to scowl, but decided against it. Deryk shrugged.

"Alright, makes sense. But anyways, to get on a better subject, you remember ma boy Jim?" Harper thought, and then nodded.

_Hahahaha. So he was dreaming about fucking you eh?_

This time Harper couldn't stop the scowl.

_Can you hear everything I say and think?_

_Pretty much. _

Harper rolled her eyes.

"What about him D?"

Deryk grinned. "Well, his brother's having a party tonight. It's about an hour outside Springwood. It's gonna be big. Imma leave in about two hours. You should come."

Yes was one the tip of her tongue, but she stopped herself, thinking of Freddy in her head, and what he did with his daughter.

_What the hell? Who told you that shit?_

Harper was about to answer, but he read her thoughts.

_Ahhh, I see. Well, ya, I did use Katherine to get to the new place, but she didn't tell anyone what happened. It was some blond bitch she had with her. That was the seventh time I was killed. _He said bitterly. Harper rolled her eyes again, and said yes.

"I need to get my mind off shit." She said, earning her a nod of approval from Deryk.

"Good attitude snowflake. We'll be taking your bike eh?"

Harper nodded.

_Hmmm, I didn't know you drove a motorcycle. Biker chicks are hot. _Freddy said, and she could hear the heat in his voice. She shook her head, trying to clear it, and got up.

"I'll go get ready man. Do you have anything to bring?"

Deryk grinned. "I'll leave that up to you. I'll split the cost, but you have better connections than I do." Harper smirked. That she did.

She changed her clothes, not even caring about the slutty nature of them. She didn't care who she had sex with anymore. She no longer had her virginity. Why did it matter who she fucked?

_Don't even think about doing that at this party. Physically you're not a virgin, but mentally you are, and I plan to be the one to break that. _

Harper felt a gush of wetness in her extremities at that statement, and she flushed, before quickly entering the washroom, doing her best to ignore Freddy's knowing snicker.

Two and a half hours later, Harper and Deryk were on their way to the party, a stash of liquor and weed in the back seat, along with a few bags of cocain. They'd paid about two grand for that.

God bless Deryk's parents' safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Oooooo a car!" Harper screamed, extending her arms to the car that was currently driving eighty km/h towards them.

"Yo, Carbon, no!" Deryk yanked her back, preventing her from getting hit.

Harper pouted. "The car was sad D...he wanted a hug!" She giggled, and toppled over in the grass, spilling her drink all over her.

Deryk shook his head. "No more acid for you snowflake." He hoisted her up, but unfortunately was slightly tipsy himself, and they both ended up toppling over, her on top.

"Ohhhh naughty naughty boy Deryk. You know I never date on the first fuck!" Harper stopped for a second, and squinted her eyes.

"Wait no...that wasn't right."

_Fuck on the first date. _Came Freddy's amused voice.

"Right!" Harper cried, throwing a fist in the air. "Fuck on the first date!" She rolled off Deryk, and attempted to stand. She couldn't manage it, and kept stumbling around, causing the partiers around her to piss themselves laughing (with some of them, literally pissing themselves).

"I want another drink!" Harper yelled, finally managing to stay on her feet. "Mine is gone...POOF!" She did a strange dance, and almost fell over again.

_You sure can't hold your liquor. _

Harper gave a scowl, although in her intoxicated state, it looked more like she was constipated.

"Shut up Freddy! I had like, fifty shots of vodka, and like, sixty drinks of pop and acid, about seventy million joints, and like, I snorted about a pound of COKE!" She wobbled around, and everyone who still had some of their judgment left (ie. almost no one) looked at her strangely, wondering who she was talking to.

_If that was true, you'd be dead. That would be enough to kill three elephants._

"SHHHHHHHHH!" She hissed out, and gave an odd giggle. She turned around and stumbled back to the shack, where majority of the alcohol was kept.

"Whaaat da haaaeeeeelllll?" She slurred, searching through the cooler. "Whaaaiii's there onlyyy beeeeeer?" Without waiting for an answer, she opened a can, and took a huge gulp, choking as it burned her throat.

She lit up another cigarette, and inhaled deeply.

"Hey, where's the mooooooosic?" She yelled out, her state not allowing her to hear the already blaring stereo.

She staggered over to it, and changed the song. A Ke$ha song came on, and despite the amount of jeers that came of it, Harper cranked it up, and stood up on the table it was lying on.

"KIIIISSS AND TELLL!" She screamed, and began singing and dancing along to it, much to the enjoyment of the guys.

"AH NEVEEERR THOUGHT THAA OOOUUU WOULD BE DA WAAAAANNN! ACTIN LAIII SLUT! GAWN!"

Her hips moved in time to the rhythm, and Freddy snarled.

_You better get off that table bitch. Those guys are ready to ravish you right here and now._

Harper giggled, and gave another head swing, whipping her hair around.

"LEEEETTT THEM! I not a VIIIIRGIIIN!" She gave a particularly violent twist and lost her balance, hitting the ground, and smacking her head on a rock.

The party continued on around her, and only a few people leaned down to make sure she was okay. Deryk dragged her under the table and swaggered off, lighting up a joint.

Freddy swore under his breath, and rubbed his blades together agitatedly. She was on her back. If she vomited, she would probably die.

He was not finished with her yet.

Harper appeared in the dream world, lying on her back, giggling. Freddy leaned over her, his eyes gleaming.

"Having fun piglet?" He rubbed his knives together menacingly, but Harper only tittered.

"Hehehe KNIVES!" She blurted out, before clutching her sides from laughter.

Freddy looked at her in slight amazement. This girl really was weird when she was drunk.

He roughly grabbed her by the hair, causing her to cry out.

"Wake up blondie. You have to turn over before you choke on your own vomit."

He pushed her out, and she felt her eyes open, to reveal her still blurry vision.

_Turn over Harper; right now!_

Harper moved her head, and immediately felt a wave of nausea hit her, and she turned over just in time for her to empty everything in her stomach; which was actually basically only bile.

_Goddamn it bitch, don't you eat?_

Harper almost laughed, but instead brought up more digested goods.

_It's a wonder you're as big as you are._

Harper slid away from the mess, and put her head down.

_S'not naiice...you callllling me faat?_

_No. You're certainly not skinny, but you got some good meat on your bones. What do you weigh, about 140?_

_135. _

_Ya, for a 5'7 seventeen year old girl, that's pretty good._

_Shut up...trying to sleeep..._

Freddy laughed, and Harper dozed off.

She slept without dreams.

"Harper? Harper Carbon, have you seen this girl? Please, tell me, it's imperative that we find her!"

Harper's eyes opened slowly, and she gave a loud groan at the bright light that attacked her senses. She sat up slowly, and grabbed her head, trying to ease the horrid pounding. She peaked through her fingers, and noticed her attire.

Her stockings were gone.

Her jacket was gone.

Her boots were gone.

She lifted her dress slightly, and she gave a weak moan.

Her underwear was gone.

_Now I wonder how many times this has happened? Maybe Glen didn't take your virginity afterall._

Freddy was silent for a moment, before he continued. _You're lucky you don't remember it Carbon. I would not have been happy if you did._

Harper blew a raspberry at him in her mind, and slowly stood. The dress she wore was really no more than a shirt, and it barely reached her thighs. Harper grimaced as she thought about what her make up must look like.

"Harper?"

Harper turned around, and her eyes widened in shock. Mr. Walsh and his wife were standing there, looking very out of place and uncomfortable.

"What the fuck..." Harper mumbled, her voice coming out hoarse. Her breath tasted foul, and her head felt as if it was going to explode.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, running a careful hand through her hair. She worried about Freddy. He must know what she had talked to them about.

He was oddly quiet.

"We, uh...heard there was a party...and um, well, knew you'd probably be here. We need to talk to you."

Jesse looked around, shooting nervous glances at the party goers, who were mostly on the ground moaning, or still passed out.

Harper sighed, running another hand through her tangled, knotty hair, wincing as her fingers caught and nodded.

"I'll need some Advil first though. There's no way I'll be able to talk to you without it." She mumbled, trying to keep her mouth tightly closed as possible to avoid her breath knocking anyone out.

Jesse and Lisa nodded, and looked at her again.

"And maybe you'll, uh, wish to get, um, cleaned up, first?" Lisa tentatively offered, her eyes taking in Harper's disheveled state.

With another nod, Harper asked them to give her a few minutes. They said alright, and went to wait in their car.

It took Harper about twenty minutes to find her boots, her sweater, and her stockings. She ended up just leaving the stockings where they were, as they were ripped and would be useless.

She didn't find her underwear.

After grabbing a bottle that was about a quarter full with Jack Daniels, she stumbled over to her motorcycle, lifted the seat, and threw her stuff in the compartment. She took a large swig of Jack, and carefully placed it under the seat, feeling slightly more balanced.

She got on and just started the engine when Jesse ran over.

"Harper! What the hell do you think you're doing? You are in no condition to drive. Get your stuff and come in my car." Harper gave him a bored look, her eyes watery and red.

"We going to your house?" She asked, not turning the engine off. Jesse nodded, and gestured for her to get off the bike.

"See you there then." She said, before roughly kicking up the kickstand, and switching gears, driving off before Jesse could reply.

She almost ran into a car and practically killed a dog, but she made it to the Walsh's residence unscathed, and parked beside their car.

_You're a moron. Haven't you ever been told not to drink and drive?_

Harper rolled her eyes and got off the bike, lifting the seat up to grab the Jack Daniels.

_I was also told to not get involved with any law breakers. Guess I'm just a natural born outlaw. _She thought back pertly. Freddy grinned. She certainly was a saucy little chit.

Harper took a large slug of the drink just as Jesse and his wife pulled into the driveway. Harper stared at them confused, and looked back at the car she'd parked beside.

_Who's car is that?_ She thought to herself, forgetting that she would receive an answer.

_Damned if I know. That pussyass faggot Jesse probably killed someone and stole their car._

Harper raised an eyebrow. _Well if he killed someone, that doesn't make him much of a pussy now does it?_

_Killing someone ain't that impressive. You can be a pathetic cocksucker and a murderer._

_Ahhh, so that's what you are eh Krueger?_

Freddy gave a low snarl. _Careful chiclet._

Harper smirked, and took another drink from the bottle. She figured she good get two more good gulps out of it.

Jesse and Lisa approached her, eying her and the bottle in her hand with disapproval.

"Haven't you had enough Carbon?" Mr. Walsh asked, reaching for it, intending on disposing of it as quickly as he could. Harper pulled it out of his reach.

"It's to even out my head sir. I'm pretty fucked right now. This will help even out my head. All I need after that is Advil."

Lisa grabbed her husband's arm, and pulled him away. "Leave her Jesse. Come on."

"Who's car is this?" Harper asked, looking at the large white station with a raise eyebrow. Whoever owned that was really into old cars. It looked like it was from the eighties.

"Someone we want you to meet." Was Jesse's curt answer.

Harper shrugged, and lolloped after them, her bare feet making slapping noises on the driveway.

She followed them into the house, and asked where the bathroom was. Lisa showed her, and unnecessarily put extra emphasis on the location of the cleaning products. Harper locked the door, and turned towards the mirror, cringing as she did. Her black eye makeup was smeared around her eyes, going as high up as her eyebrows, and almost down to her cheek bones. She looked like a raccoon.

After opening up the mirror/cabinet and taking three Advil, she washed off her face and rinsed out her mouth, trying to make herself as presentable as possible. Her hair was untouchable, but she flipped it around until it looked half decent, and almost choking to death on vanilla scented perfume. The only deodorant she was able to find was a Men's Speedstick.

Once she felt she smelt and looked half decent, she exited the washroom, the Jack Daniel's clutched firmly in her hand. She followed the low murmur of voices, and eventually emerged in the living room. Jesse and Lisa looked at her, and stood up, along with a third person, who Harper had never seen before. She was about the same height as Harper, with silver hair and stunning blue gray eyes. She had worn features, and Harper suspected she looked much older than she was.

"This is her?" The woman asked, her eyes taking in every inch of Harper, that glazed, yet intent look never leaving her face.

"Yes." Jesse said, looking at Harper. "This is Harper Carbon."

The lady stepped forward, looking at Harper carefully, before extending her hand.

"Hello Harper." She said, her voice was low, and sounded as if it was coming from the back of her throat. "My name is Alice."

Harper nodded, but suddenly screamed, clutching her head and falling to the floor.

_GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE HOUSE HARPER! _Freddy was screaming at her, pushing out with his strength. To Harper, it felt as if he were trying to claw his way out of her mind.

Harper squirmed and thrashed on the floor, pulling at her hair.

_GET AWAY FROM HER BITCH! GET OUT OF THAT HOUSE!_

"STOP!" Harper shrieked, unable to cope with the unbearable pain. "Freddy please, stop!"

"Get the hypnocil!" Alice yelled at Lisa, who had turned ghostly white at the scene before her.

"Lisa!" Alice snarled, glaring at her. Mrs. Walsh seemed to snap out if it then, and she quickly ran into the bathroom.

Alice cradled Harper's head in her lap, stroking her hair. "Shh, it's gonna be okay, we're gonna help you..."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Oh god!" Harper was sobbing, her body twisting in absolute agony. "Please, make it STOP!"

"We will will honey." Alice said, her heart hurting for the young girl. "We'll take care of you Harper. We won't let him hurt you anymore."

Lisa hurried back over, hastily throwing the pill bottle into Alice's outstretched hand.

"Harper, here, I'm gonna give you something. It will stop the pain." She took a blue pill out of the bottle and attempted to put it into Harper's mouth.

_If you even think about taking that pill, next time I see you I will KILL you! Do you hear me bitch?_

Harper did. She thrashed around, trying to find some position that would ease the pain, and to attempt to avoid the pill in Alice's hand.

"Harper, this pill will help you."

"No! He can- no! He...AHHH...he told me not TOOOOO!" Harper's eyes were streaming, and at the moment, all she really wanted was to WAS die.

"This will stop him from getting to you. That's why he doesn't want you to take it. If you take this pill, he will have no control over you!" Alice had to raise her voice, as Harper's screams were echoing around. She was worried the neighbours would call the police.

She finally managed to shove the pill in Harper's mouth, and to her relief, Harper immediately swallowed it.

The screaming and writhing went on for almost another minute before the pain began to lessen. After three minutes, Harper was lying on the floor whimpering, her voice hoarse, and her face and eyes red.

Her chest was heaving with deep, raspy breaths, and her vision was no more than a blur.

But the pain was gone.

"Harper?" A voice called at her, but she barely registered it.

"Let her sleep Jesse. She needs a few hours recovery. Especially considering she came here hungover." There was a note of disapproval in the voice, but Harper couldn't be bothered to care. With a final deep breath, she succumbed to the darkness.

When she finally awoke three hours later, it was to voices quietly conversing.

"It's obvious she has some type of connection with him. He was telling her not to take the pill, and as soon as she saw me, she collapsed."

"Yes...but she didn't react when Lisa or I talked to her this morning; maybe he just didn't recognize us?"

"Oh yes he did; make no mistake of that. But you're no longer a threat to him. I am. I can fight him; and probably beat him."

"I don't know Alice. He already has a strong connection with Harper...when she's conscious. She met him four days ago. It took him a week to infiltrate my mind."

"That's a good point Jesse. And that was just to get into your conscious mind. It took almost another week for him to take over your body."

"We can't let that happen to Harper." Lisa's voice joined in. "We have to warn her. With some luck, we'll be able to keep him away from her by keeping her on Hypnocil."

"Yes, but he's already killed. People are bound to be thinking about him. That means that they will eventually fear him, with or without Harper."

"Then why would he keep Harper alive? He should know by now that that only backfires on him. All things considered, she should have killed her after murdering Glen. So the question is...why has he not?"

"You don't think he's developed feelings for her do you?"

Harper had heard enough. She groaned, and stretched her arms up, effectively ending the conversation.

She stood, swaying slightly, and noticed the bottle of Jack Daniels lying on the floor. It miraculously was unbroken, and still had some liquor in it. With a relieved sigh, Harper grabbed the bottle, and chugged the rest of the contents, relishing in the burn it created. She coughed and blinked, her eyes watering.

Alice, Jesse and Lisa looked at one another, shaking their heads. If Harper was going to get through this, she would have to tone down the drinking.

And the drugs.

Alice stood and walked over to where Harper was standing.

"How are you feeling?" She said, watching Harper carefully.

Harper shrugged. "I've felt worse." She looked at Alice. "What's going on?" Alice gestured for her to sit down.

"My name is Alice. I was seventeen years old when I first encountered Freddy Krueger. He killed my friends, and tried to kill me. It went the other way." Harper raised her eyebrows. "You killed him?" Alice nodded.

"How?" Harper was curious now. She had only heard one way to kill Freddy. Surly Alice did something different than Mr. and Mrs. Walsh.

"I'm a dream master. I have as much power in dreams as Freddy does. The only thing I can't do is control him in the dream. The first time I killed him, we were fighting, and ended up in a church. I put a piece of stained glass in front of him, and he saw his own reflection. It killed him, as he is from hell, and it was a piece of holy glass."

Harper held up her hands. "Wait a minute...the _first _time? You've killed him more than once?"

Alice smiled.

"Yes. The second time I had just graduated high school. He came back through my child's dreams; my fetus. He wanted to make Jacob...my son, like him. So he gave him powers while he was still inside me. Well, I slept, my son entered my dreams...at about. Well, he defeated Freddy with the power that he had given him."

Harper gave a whistle.

"So if I wanna beat Freddy, I have to go get knocked up?"

Alice looked at her.

Jesse looked at her.

Lisa looked at her.

What was she, a looking at thing?

"What do you mean...if you _want _to beat him?"

Harper felt the blood leave her face, and she cleared her throat.

"Um...you know, just like, if he's really dangerous, and stuff, he could hurt me easily if I were to, you know, attack him?"

"Do you _want_ to kill him?" The question was simple, and spoken in a voice so quiet, Harper wasn't sure whether Lisa meant to say it out loud.

At the three's expectant looks, Harper decided that yes, she meant for Harper to hear it.

Harper swallowed hard, and jerkily nodded her head.

"Ya! O-o-of course I d-do. I mean, he's a _maniac. _I mean, I'd be NUTS to not want to kill him. I mean, like, you know, I mean, he's like, a child murderer!"

The suspicious eyes did not leave her, and Harper shifted uncomfortably under the accusing stares.

"What do I have to do?"

Alice shifted her eyes down to the empty bottle of Jack, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're going to have to give up the partying."

Harper's eyes narrowed, and she scoffed.

"Oh God, really? Another ploy to stop me from ruining my brain? Well, you can give up on that dream, because it ain't never gonna happen."

Shaking her head, Alice gave Harper a sad look.

"Personally Harper, I don't care what you choose to do with your life; if you want to drink your life away, that is your choice. But if you want to defeat Freddy, you need to be able to have a clear head. You can't afford to be intoxicated." She leaned forward, making Harper shiver at the intense look in her blue/gray eyes.

"This isn't some joker Harper; this guy's the real deal. You may think he won't hurt you, or kill you, but you're dead wrong. He's only using you. He did the same thing with my best friend, Kristin. She was able to bring people into her dreams. He used her to get powerful, and when he no longer needed her...he disposed of her; and used me instead." She leaned back, resting on her heels. "He threw her into a furnace, burning her alive. He didn't care. He _doesn't _care. The only thing he wants is people to fear him."

Harper felt as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown on her. Not that she had thought Freddy cared for her, but the thought that he was planning on killing her as soon as he could...well, it shocked her. She did her best to repress her rebellious urges so as not to anger him, and she figured that would be enough to keep her alive.

How naive she'd been.

"Okay." She said weakly, knowing it might be a futile attempt. She'd tried to quit before. "I'll try."

Alice nodded, and gave Harper a curt smile.

"How do I kill him?"

This erased any trace of alleviation from Alice's person.

"I don't know." She admitted, unconsciously biting her lip. "We can't try anything that's been done, he won't fall for it. And He has a strong connection with you, so he's able to read your mind...so any move you're planning he'll know straight away and will be able to avoid it."

Harper groaned. "Then how the fuck are we supposed to beat him?"

Alice shook her head somberly. "I don't know Harper. I really don't know."


	10. Chapter 10

Okaii, sorry y'all. Life's been hectic, and I haven't exactly had an abundance of opportunity to think about what I wanted to do with this chapter, let alone actually WRITE it! But, I hope it was worth the wait, and don't hate me too much xD

WARNING: There is explicit and heavy drug use in this chapter...don't read it if you don't like. You've been warned. No flames for the druggie ;P

**CHAPTER TEN**

After what felt like a million promises were made to the Walsh's from Harper to continue taking the Hypnocil, Carbon hastily left, eager to light up a joint.

She would stay away from the parties...but the drugs? Well, a promise was never made about that. She was about to step off their porch when an idea formed in her head. She grinned, and reached into her bra, where a squashed package of Belmonts was hidden. She pulled it out, and flipped open the cover, reaching and grabbing the only smoke left; which she had already smoked half of. After lighting up her smoke, she took a long drag, already feeling more relaxed after the nice head rush.

It took her less than three minutes to finish her fag, and she flicked it onto her teacher's porch. _Give 'em somethin' to remember me by. _She thought cheekily, and bounded to her bike. It took her almost thirty minutes to get back to Deryk's place, and when she finally arrived, there was a cop car in the driveway.

She stopped her bike, just as a familiar Korean face caught her attention. It was the same policeman who'd taken her to the station for questioning. Only this time he was without his partner. He gave her a wry smile.

"Good evening Ms. Carbon." He started, giving her a slight once over. Harper allowed a small smirk. She was hardly any more covered up than the first time they'd met.

"S'up?" She asked him, running her hand through her ratty hair.

"Enjoying living." Harper snorted.

"Well, there ain't much healthy living going on around here. You better leave before you catch a drug addiction."

Detective Kim gave a throaty chuckle, and continued. "Well actually, I'm here to collect you."

Harper swore.

"FUCK! Will I EVER have any peace and quiet? Why does everyone wanna fucking talk to me?"

She rubbed her head in agitation, feeling the effects of the hangover coming back. A spark of panic flared in her when she felt an angry prodding in her mind.

The Advil wasn't the only pill that was wearing off.

The Detective looked slightly startled at her outburst, but kept talking none the less. "Your mother has come up with some other living arrangements. She's requested that we bring you back."

Harper groaned loudly. "Tonight?"

He nodded the affirmative.

Running her hand again through her hair, she sighed. "Alright, just lemme grab something from inside.

He nodded again, and leaned against his car. Harper walked into the house, relieved to see Deryk's parents were not around to see the cop car.

"Yo, snowflake, what's going on?" Deryk was looking at her with a beer in his hand, shirtless. Harper shook her head angrily. "My mom wants me back. She's made new living arrangements."

Deryk grimaced. "You gonna be okay?"

Harper shrugged. "Not on my own." She said slyly, giving him a hard look.

He laughed.

"Say no more Carbon, I got ya covered." He reached into his pant pocket and took out a ball of tinfoil. Harper shook her head.

"Naw D, I was hoping for something with a bit more..._kick, _than weed. Something that lasts longer, and that I can get truly fucked on."

Deryk looked at her, startled for a moment, but then quickly grinned. "Wait here sweets."

He walked down the hallway, and disappeared into his parents' room. Five minutes later he returned, with what looked like a small paper square in his hand. It had a picture of the Mad Hatter on it.

"Ever taken LSD Snowflake?" Harper looked up at him sharply, and jerkily shook her head. Deryk's grin widened.

"Take this, put it on your tongue. Since you haven't taken it before, I'm only gonna give you one hundred rams, just so you can get used to it. Acid's really a great drug, and I don't want you to have a bad trip.

Now, it's a hallucinogen Harper...so you're gonna see some pretty fucked up shit. You know, walls breathing, colourful shapes...not to mention time is gonna seem to stop, and repeat. Shit like that. Don't worry though, as long as you're in a secure place, you'll be fine. It takes about an hour to take effect, so make sure you'll be in a safe environment by the time you start the trip."

Harper nodded, and gingerly took the blotter. "How long will it last?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"About twelve hours, max. sometimes it can last fourteen, but you'll never get there with just ninety micrograms; with all the shit you've done, I think you have a pretty decent tolerance."

He saw her to the door, and put a bag in her right hand, making sure the cop couldn't see.

"Eat this about three hours into your trip. They should really make the world a good place."

He winked and shut the door, leaving Harper slightly confused. She turned back to the cop, and started over with a sigh.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked, eyeing the bag. Harper froze for a split second, before covering her face with a calm mask.

"Advil. My bottle broke at his house, and the only thing he had to put the pills in was a paper bag." She held it up slightly, hoping he wouldn't look inside. She wasn't sure what WAS inside, but she was sure as hell it wasn't legal.

To her relief, he nodded, and opened the back door for her.

"Where we headed?" She asked, fingering the blotter nervously, trying to keep it out of his sight.

"Oh, just over to Reggie's motel. It's about ten minutes from here.

Harper nodded, and when he got into the car she quickly placed the blotter on her tongue. After a quick glance at her watch, she saw it was only 1632, so she wouldn't have to face her mother for another seven hours. She'd be safe.

Harper was currently lying on her "bed" in a small room, with a small TV and four gray walls.

It had been forty minutes since she'd taken the LSD. The blotter had dissolved far prior to that, and she was still not feeling any effects.

_I know he said an hour...but, wouldn't I start to feel a LITTLE something by now?_

With a mental shrug, she turned onto her side and grabbed the remote, flicking on the television. It didn't receive many channels, so she settled on a kids show, figuring maybe if she watched trippy stuff, it might speed up the effects.

The next time she checked her watch, seventy minutes had gone by. She began to get slightly worried, and by eighty five minutes, she was ready to text Deryk.

Then she felt it.

She felt a slight numbness throughout her entire body, but not so much that she couldn't feel. In fact, it was actually quite pleasant. The more time went by, the more symptoms showed up.

Her heart was racing, and she became very awake, as if she'd just woken up from a long, deep sleep.

Then came the hallucinations.

The walls were not only breathing, but they were closing in on her, the room becoming smaller and smaller. She closed her eyes in an attempt to push away the thought, however, this only resulted in brightly coloured shapes appearing on her eyelids. Deciding open eyes were better, she slid them open, and almost gasped.

Everything seemed to sparkle. A new life had been given to each object in the room. The lamp was no longer just an inanimate object sitting on her nighttable; it was a live, and carried hundreds of stories to tell her. She heard a car door slam on the other side of town, and she could smell someone eating a chicken burrito in the next room.

With a sigh and a stretch, she stood up, and almost tromped on the package that Deryk gave her. She gasped and quickly grabbed the package, which seemed to be crying from her rough treatment.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, a horrible sense of despair washing over her. "Please, don't cry!"

The package seemed to stop moving then, and Harper had a slight moment of clarity.

_Right! Deryk told me to eat what was inside of here..._

She ripped open the bag in anticipation, and found inside a drug she'd never tried, but had often thought about.

Shrooms.

She squinted at her watch, and was surprised to see that almost four hours had gone by. With a grin, she began eating, lying back down on the bed.

She couldn't speak. She had lost the simple faculty of language. There seemed to be glowing balls everywhere, floating just out of her reach. When she turned to the TV, her dilated eyes widened at the sight. Teletubies were dancing around on the screen, their vivid colours seemingly glowing, and leaving a colourful trail following them, wherever they went. Amazed, Carbon stood up, and walked over to the TV, and frowned. It didn't seem to be getting any closer.

It was only when she was practically pressed up against it that she saw how close she was. Just then, the show ended, and commercials came on. Harper's heart accelerated from it's already high speed as she tried to watch a commercial about tampons.

But she couldn't read anything

She couldn't understand what anyone was saying.

The tampon seemed to swirl, and she gave a small yelp when it jumped out at her from the screen. She giggled, and simply sat back on her ass, taking in everything around her.

It all looked plastic. Everything. The TV, the bed...fake, everything. Even, the sky, when she looked out the window, looked like a simple picture.

When she attempted to stand up, she lost her balance and crashed to the floor, resulting in a loud thump. With a shocked look on her face, she stared at the ceiling. She saw it. She actually SAW the sound! With a dopey grin on her face, she slowly stood up, and laid back down on the bed, keeping her eyes closed in concentration. When she opened them again, her heart skipped a beat; there was a man at the end of her bed.

He was quite gorgeous, to be honest. He couldn't have been much older than twenty three, with black hair, and the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. She gave him a sly grin, and beckoned him over with a crook of her finger. He grinned back, and walked over. He leaned over her, and she closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to meet hers...

But they never did. Frustrated, Harper opened her eyes again, and her heart once again jumped a beat; a larger leap than the previous.

He was gone. There was nobody in her room except her. The walls continued breathing, the lamp glowing...but no man.

Harper's breathing increased dramatically, but she was able to stop it.

Hallucination...hallucination...

With a shaky breath, Harper turned to the TV, and watched it for a few minutes, before her eyes widened in realization at what she was watching.

The same commercial.

Over and over again.

It just kept playing.

Carbon covered her face with her hands and closed her eyes. It registered dimly in her muddled brain that it was simply the time fucking that Deryk had told her about, but it didn't stop her from worrying. Deciding she was better off asleep, she rolled onto her stomach, and buried her face in the pillow.

Sleep was a long time coming due to the acid, but, she was able to force herself asleep not long after 2300.

When she opened her eyes, everything was glowing red. And it was hot...it was so UNBEARABLY hot.

Harper gave a small whimper, but it died in her throat when she heard a gravelly voice from behind her.

"Hello Harper."

yep, cliffhanger, sorry! Now, just wanted to say that Harper's LSD/shroom trip is not strictly scientific, just personal experience. It's different for every person who does it, so don't tell me how wrong I am about the drugs, that you read something different, etc. etc. I honestly don't care, and if you try to pull that shit, you'll just embarrass yourself trying to convince people you know about hallucinogenic drugs, which obviously, ya don't.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try and post another one sometime this week.


	11. Chapter 11

**Man, two in two days...I'm on FIRE! Hopefully they're good though...they're quite boring chapters, simply transitional. I tried to make them as interesting as possible though...hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Harper turned around abruptly, and gasped. Freddy was standing there, a fury in his eyes (which were currently glowing red) that she had never expected to see. He was rubbing his claws together in anger, and his teeth had elongated about three inches. Harper backed up quickly, terrified. She could SMELL his ire.

"How are you here?" She asked, stopping for a second to admire the beauty of her voice. It echoed around the room, sounding as though she were speaking into a microphone. It had a sort of airy timbre to it, and was completely void of the tired, almost slurred sound that usually accompanied her speech.

"Hey!" Two blades appeared in front of her, not even an inch away from her eyes. Harper gave a cry, and fell onto her back, and it was then she realized she was no longer in her room.

She was lying on hard, hot, metal. Most likely a catwalk.

She was in the boiler room.

Carbon dared not lift her head to look around, as Freddy still had his claws trained on her eyes, so she simply talked.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I? For REAL this time?" Freddy cocked his head, and raised a hairless eyebrow.

"For real? What the hell are you..." Understanding crossed his features, and he backed up, resting on his haunches.

"What are you on?" He asked calmly, attempting to keep his anger in check; for now.

Harper only shook her head, and stared at Freddy, an amazed look on her face. She no longer smelled or heard his anger; now he was calm, and strangely beautiful. Slowly, the scene shifted around her, and she was lying on a soft, king size bed in a large master bedroom.

There were pictures surrounding her, on the walls, on tables, of three people; a small, brown haired little girl, a skinny, worn out looking woman with red hair, and a young, tanned man with thin brown hair.

Harper was confused for a second, before she turned her head back to Freddy, and reeled back in shock. It was no longer Freddy, but the same man in the picture.

"What?" The man growled, and Harper gasped.

It WAS Freddy. This must have been what he looked like before he was burned.

"You're beautiful." Harper murmured, raising her right hand to slide it along his cheek lovingly. Freddy looked at her strangely, then finally took in his surroundings. When she'd ended up on a bed, he really hadn't been paying attention. He was too busy looking into her eyes, trying to see what was going on...

But he couldn't. He couldn't enter her mind, read her thoughts, invade her unconscious, no matter how hard he tried. Whatever she had taken was preventing him from connecting with her. As he looked around, he realized that whatever she had taken was also allowing her to control the dream.

When he looked down at his right hand, he saw that he no longer wore his glove, and his skin was unburned, and healthy. His face twisted in a look of horror, before he regained control. He turned his gaze to her, and she flinched slightly at the look of insanity she saw in his eyes.

He flew forward, trapping her throat with his right hand, straddling her body.

"STOP it. You're not the one in control here...I am!" He squeezed her throat, forgetting momentarily about his plans for her, intent on only causing her pain.

Harper's eyes bulged, and she started gasping, clawing at his hand. Freddy gave a crazed grin, but howled in frustration when he felt the both of them falling, seemingly to their death. However, as soon as he released his hold on her throat, they ending up back on the bed, both breathing hard, side by side. Harper turned to look at him, and Freddy looked back, attempting to decipher her thoughts. The way she was looking at him...so familiar...

Then it clicked. That was how Loretta had looked at him.

His eyes drifted over to one of the pictures of him and the young red haired woman, their arms wrapped around each other.

A malicious grin lit up Freddy's face.

_Oh Loretta...my beautiful beautiful wife. You were so perfect when you died, the way the blood pooled..._

He looked back at Harper, and could hardly believe his luck.

He'd wanted to gain Harper's trust, make her obey him without question. NEVER had he imagined she'd fall in LOVE with him.

_Hold up Fred. _A voice said in the back of his mind. _That look might simply be from whatever drug she's on. She probably doesn't have those feelings for you..._

Freddy thought about it, and nodded in agreement. She didn't love who he really was...she'd never looked at him that way when he was burned and killing people. However, his new look, this, look of normality...THAT seemed to attract her.

When he turned his brown eyes back to her, she was still looking at him that way, a look of adoration and content on her face. Trying to stifle his smirk, he slowly rolled on top of her, and pressed his lips to hers, desperate not to outwardly smile when she returned the kiss immediately, wrapping her arms around him.

He waiting patiently for the kiss to become heated, and began gently rocking against her, delight flooding his system when she returned in kind, rougher that he expected. He felt himself harden when she bit his lip, and he chuckled slightly.

"You wanna play rough Carbon? I don't think you're ready for that..." He bit her earlobe, not hard enough to breathe, but hard enough to get the message across. And it did.

Harper squealed, and Freddy grinned in satisfaction, before he smelled her.

Shit. She actually enjoyed that.

With another chuckle, he began roughly kneeding and pinching her breasts through her clothes.

"You seem to have a bit of the masochism gene in you it would seem." She didn't answer, but continued arching into his touch, small gasps of pleasure escaping her. Every touch to her body seemed amplified, sending electric jolts through her entire being. This was it...she was going to have sex...and remember it...and enjoy it.

However, as Freddy slanted his mouth over hers again, she felt a horrible pain erupt in the side of her head, and she was snapped into consciousness. When her eyes opened, light streamed through the motel window, and she barely had time to register the time before another pain blossomed from her head, only this time it was accompanied with the sound of smashing glass. Harper looked to her left, and saw her mother looming over her, a broken bottle of rum in her hand, her eyes bloodshot and wild.

Harper rolled away just in time to avoid the bottle crashing down on her face, which most likely would have resulted in a lost eye and broken skull.

She leaped to her feet quickly, eyeing her mother warily. She glanced quickly at her watch, and saw it was almost ten o'clock. The acid trip had ended, however, colours still seemed very bold. Other than that, things were pretty much back to normal.

Except, of course, that her mother seemed determined to kill her.

"You little BITCH!" She shrieked, waving the broken bottle around menacingly. "It's your fucking fault. You KILLED Glen, didn't you? You never liked him, so you decided to get him away. He was all I had, Harper, he was ALL I HAD!" Tears streamed from her eyes, and her hand was bleeding from where her hand was tightly gripping the broken bottle.

"And now," She started, walking towards Harper, a demented smile on her face. "I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna bloody you up just like you did Glen...then you can go straight to hell, where you belong!"

Harper was glad she'd never seen her mom drink before now. She wouldn't have been able to cope with both Carla and Glen trying to kill her in a drunk fury.

Carla continued stalking towards her daughter, swaying slightly with the effort. Harper waited, desperately trying to think of a way to get away unscathed. When her mother was two feet away, she lunged at her, giving a scratchy, throaty shriek. Harper lifted her arm up for protection, and yowled as she felt the glass imbed itself in her arm.

Being used to much worse though, Harper held her nerves in check, and kicked her barefoot out, colliding it with Carla's stomach with as much force as she could muster. Carla doubled over with a loud grunt, and immediately emptied the contents of her stomach onto the floor, some splatting onto Harper's legs.

Ignoring her urge to gag, Harper leapt across the bed, wiping some of the vomit off, and ran. It was only when she got to the parking lot that she remembered where her bike was; still at Deryk's. With a muttered curse, Harper bolted, leaving the sounds of her mother's sobs and shrieks behind her. She barely felt the sharp stones digging into her bare feet, all she could think of was getting away.

After about five minutes of straight running, Harper fell over, gasping for air, her lungs searing horribly. She may have had a healthy physique, but the smoking and drugs made her running skills a little on the pathetic side.

Harper took in her surroundings. She was on a dirt road, with trees on either side. She could barely still see the motel. When her lungs were in a less pained state, she slid down into the ditch, plopping down to think about things.

Her mom just tried to kill her. She was now sitting in a ditch, half naked, with blood dripping down her head, covering her right arm, and vomit on her legs.

What the fuck was she supposed to do?

She laid down in the grassy ditch, attempting to ignore the throbbing pains in her body. She closed her eyes, and felt a tug in her subconscious. And her eyes flew open.

She knew what to do.

She turned onto her back, and stared at the sky.

Her mother was drunk. She received a hard kick to the stomach, and she threw up half her guts.

She was probably fast asleep on the floor.

Taking a deep breath, Harper closed her eyes, and attempted to relax. When she felt the familiar pull of Freddy, she went with it, her heart hammering in anticipation.

Her eyes opened, and the first thing she saw was Freddy's face. His burnt face.

She grinned. "Come on Krueger, we got an appointment."

She grabbed his wrist harshly, and thought of her mother.

When she opened them again, they were in her old house, lying in the hallway. Sobbing was heard from the master bedroom. Harper and Freddy looked at each other.

"Care to explain chiclet?"

Harper smiled nastily. "I guess my mother must be dreaming about finding Glen next to her, all sliced and diced."

Freddy looked confused for a second, then realization seemed to dawn on him as he took in her injuries.

"You're gonna have me kill you mother?" Harper nodded, a wicked gleam in her eye.

The evil smirk that was often on Freddy's face appeared, and he slowly stood.

"You're getting more fucked up by the minute Carbon."

He turned and walked into the bedroom, Harper scrambling up and following, eager to see every small detail.

Krueger waltzed into the room, and saw Carla clutching Glen's bloody body, her own form wracking with sobs. With a lazy flick of his hand, Freddy disappeared, and Glen's eyes opened. Harper watched in horrified fascination.

Glen's hand reached out and backhanded Carla, sending her staggering off the bed. With a crack of his neck, Glen stood, glaring at Carla, his eyes glassy and blood shot.

"Hello there Carla." He said, before driving his foot into her stomach. Carla cried out hoarsely, and coughed up blood.

"Glen..wh-what are you-" He silenced her with a kick to her face, resulting in a loud crunch. Blood came spurting out of Carla's nose, and she howled in agony. Glen knelt down next to her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm just showing you what I did to Harper...to your little daughter." He grinned at Carla's shocked face, and continued.

"You were always at work, I was drunk...Harper was easy. I beat her soundly, until she was out; then I fucked her, Carla. I fucked her so hard she bled. Bet the cops didn't tell you that yet, huh? They were waiting, trying to decide how to handle you when you freaked out. When you would accuse them of lying, of your only daughter manipulating everyone. Well guess what Carla...Harper wasn't lying. You just refused to see the truth. She never intentionally put wounds on her body...that was ALL me."

Carla was lying in a bloody heap, the words her love was speaking to her hurting worse than any physical wound. With a laugh, Freddy flicked his hand, and Carla was chained to the wall, and he was stalking towards her, slowly turning back into his other form. His knives slid together noisily, and Harper found she couldn't look away, even when Freddy began cutting on her mother.

The woman who had raised her, whom she had lived with for seventeen years.

The same woman who brought a different man home almost every week for fourteen years, before settling on Glen.

The woman who had ignored Harper's pleas for help when Glen hurt her, when he beat her.

The woman who had failed in her responsibilities as a mother.

Harper hissed. She couldn't let Freddy kill her.

"Freddy..." She started, her voice determined and firm. Freddy turned to look at her, glaring as she came closer and closer. He made no move, but silently fumed as she laid her hand on his arm, and began sliding his glove off, her eyes pleading.

Dumb cunt was changing her mind. Fuck, he couldn't do anything either. He wanted her to trust him, and hopefully fall completely in love with him.

So he allowed her to push him away, and slide the glove off his hand. He expected her to grab onto him, and take them back to her dream world.

What she did completely shocked him.

She slid the glove onto her own hand, and turned to her mother.

"Hey mom." She said, smirking slightly as Carla whimpered.

Without a second thought, Harper swiped the claws across her mother's stomach, resulted in a torrent of blood to pour out. Next, she cut her wrists, her mother's howls music to her ears. Finally, when she'd had her fill with torturing her mother's battered form, she swiped her middle finger over Carla's jugular, and blood came spurting out, drenching Harper's face and hair. It dripped down her body, and the last image her mother saw was a young girl, heavily resembling Carrie covered in pig's blood.

Harper was breathing hard, reveling in the unexpected euphoria she felt. She killed someone. Her. She didn't just help, by leading Freddy to the victim; SHE was the one who killed this time.

When she turned around, her eyes widened slightly at Freddy. He'd moved from his place on the bed to right behind her, and there was an undeniable look of lust on his face. His eyes took in every inch of her, practically drinking in the way the blood dripped down her skin.

It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Without giving her a chance to comment, he grabbed her arms roughly, and threw her on the bed, crawling on top of her, showing her exactly how excited he was. Harper squirmed, half in excitement, half in terror. He pinned her arms next to her head, and crushed his mouth to hers, the metallic taste of her mother's blood enveloping both their senses.

Freddy bit and licked at her mouth, grinding his hard on into her pelvis roughly. Harper returned his attentions in kind, meeting thrust for thrust, biting back just as hard.

Freddy didn't even bother to undress her; he just twitched his head, and they were both naked, wildly battling for domination.

Harper felt him at her entrance, and felt a momentary jolt of nerves.

_Here we go. _She thought nervously.

**Ohhh, sexy time coming up. Lemon in next chapter, promise ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohman...two in one day...never thought it'd be possible. However, it's not how often I update, it is how decent the chapters are. I hope, for the sake of my readers, that they are to your satisfaction.**

**Now, reminder, there is a lemon in this chapter...not an overly graphic one though, so don't worry. Again, some minor drug use, murder...all the things I promised xD**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Nothing to save you now Carbon." Freddy growled, rubbing his cock up and down her slit, which was beginning to drip with lubrication. "You're not gonna wake up, nobody's gonna come for you." He leaned down, and licked her ear. "You're...mine!"

He thrust forward to prove his point, and Harper gave a muffles shriek at the rough treatment. He was huge, and ya, he hurt...

But he hurt so good.

Freddy thrust into the young woman beneath him, hardly able to believe he was finally taking her. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, willing himself not to let go yet.

Harper was grunting and whimpering with every movement, unable to believe how good he felt inside of her. She met his movements with equal fervor, knowing she wouldn't be able to last too long.

She was done when he released one of her hands and rubbed her clit. She gave a hoarse scream and contracted around him, bucking and shaking, making Freddy grit his teeth.

Not yet, not yet...

It was hopeless. The feeling of her tight cunt squeezing his dick was too much, and he let loose inside of her, with a small snarl.

Harper's breathing was heavy. She had sex. That was her, honestly losing her virginity. Her mental one anyway.

"That was...great." She said honestly, stretching out underneath him.

Freddy gave her a mean look.

"Great? Pfft. That was just a warm up. You got me too excited for you own good..." He leaned close to her, leaving barely a centimeter between their noses.

"Believe me Harper, by the time I'm through with you, you won't even be able to TALK, let alone think up a word that could describe how good I am."

The deer caught in headlights looks she gave him sent a twitch to his dick, and he grinned.

"In fact.." He said, sliding up her body. "I think we should get started right away...I think that at the moment, there's nothing more I wanna see then your lips wrapped around my cock..."

By the time Harper woke up, Freddy had fucked her about five times, and she'd lost track of the amount of times he'd made her cum.

With a contented, albeit shaky sigh, she opened her eyes and took in what was around her.

Trees...right.

She was in a ditch.

When she looked down at herself, she was slightly disturbed by what she saw.

Blood...vomit...more blood...and cum.

The latter made her flush with embarrassment as she recalled Freddy kneeling between her legs, using his wicked tongue on her...

She shook her head, and stood up, wincing at the pain that flared between her legs.

Despite the fact that she was on what seemed to be a deserted road, she knew exactly where she was. Springwood wasn't exactly the biggest place around, and it took maybe ten minutes to drive the length of it. The motel was just slightly out of Springwood, so it would take her a while to get back.

When she finally reached Deryk's doorstep, most of the blood and semen had been removed by the thick layer of sweat on her skin. Her arm and head however began to bleed again, and the vomit had stuck like glue to her shins.

It was dark, nearly 2100, and Harper was exhausted. The juncture between her thighs ached something fierce, and her hair was a huge rats nest. She thanked the gods that Deryk's parents were still not home, and walked in.

She almost smacked into Deryk, who was waltzing around with nothing on but a towel, and a joint in his hand. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Shit snowflake, what happened?" Harper held up her arm, and gestured to her head.

"My mother tried to kill me in a drunken rage, and threw up on me. I'm gonna go have a shower."

She hobbled to the bathroom, and stepped into the shower, not even bothering to wait for the water temperature to even out, or even take off her clothes.

She sobbed. She cried and cried, pulling on her hair, and increasing the blood flow as a result.

She'd killed her mother. She cut her up, and bathed in her blood. And then she fucked Freddy Krueger, in the same room as the body.

The water was cold by the time her tears stopped. On shaky legs, she ripped her now blood free dress off, and grabbed the shampoo, after picking out every piece of glass she could find.

Her skin was an unhealthy shade of red by the time she dried herself off, but her wounds had stopped bleeding, due to the icey cold shower.

The ache between her legs had slightly diminished, but was still very apparent. She allowed herself a grim smile. That was one ache she definitely didn't regret.

_Glad to hear it Carbon._

Harper stifled a giggle. She was wondering when his voice would pop up again.

She exited the bathroom in a towel, and continued to Deryk's room. He was lying on his bed, his eyes nearly closed, and extremely bloodshot from the weed.

He didn't even notice her come in.

She walked over to his wardrobe, and bent over to retrieve some track pants from the bottom drawer.

She felt hands on her hips.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A low voice rumbled, and Harper's blood froze.

She was turned around roughly, and found herself staring at a very large, very muscular chest. When her eyes traveled farther up, she met the square face of Mr. Forrester. Carbon gulped, and tightened her hold on her towel. Many stories had been told about Mr. Forrester. He had been arrested several occaions...all to do with rape.

Of course, he was never convicted.

"Sir...I apologize for my lack of clothes...I just got out of the shower, and need to borrow some of Deryk's..."

He scowled at her, and shoved her hard against the wardrobe.

"Shut up you dumb cunt. I'm not interested in your words." As if to prove his point, his eyes traveled down the length of her body, and he reached for his fly.

"First thing's first...on your knees whore."

Harper began trembling. _Freddy..._She thought helplessly..._Freddy, help me..._

She started to feel an overwhelming feeling of rage.

_I was wondering when you were going to ask..._

Everything went black.

Mr. Forrester watched Harper close her eyes, and grinned. If she wanted to fight him, he'd give her a real pounding.

Well, he would anyway...

He reached for her head, and flinched ever so slightly when her eyes snapped open. He hesitated; there was something different about them. No longer were they a sharp, vivid greyish green that were wide with fear, but a glowing black, narrowed with what looked like disgust.

"You're gonna wanna step away from me, nice...and slow." She growled threateningly, her voice slightly raspy. Mr. Forrester looked extremely taken aback. The girl looked possessed. He considered listening to her for a second, then caught himself.

She was just a little girl.

A little, blonde, cunt.

He gave her a feral smile.

"Nice try slut." He grabbed her arms roughly and threw her onto the bed, resulting in her landed on top of Deryk. Deryk made a loud 'OOF' sound, and looked at her. Harper stared up at him with an annoyed expression. He just gazed, and fell back on his pillow. With a snarl, Harper pushed him out of the bed, just in time for her towel to be ripped off by a large hand.

"Mmm, very nice little girl, very nice." Harper's eyes narrowed dangerously and the leer on the man's face. It wasn't the fact that he wanted to fuck Harper that pissed Freddy off. It was the fact that Mr. Forrester wanted to fuck what was rightfully Freddy's.

"Sorry to break it to you," Harper's lips moved, but it was not her voice that came out.

It was Freddy's.

"but I'm not a little girl." Harper's fist met Mr. Forrester's face, and his jaw cracked. He cried out in anger, and Harper leapt off the bed, grabbing a lamp from the bed side table. She smashed it into Mr. Forrester's chest when he came close, and quickly slid a broken piece of glass off it across his throat.

_Child's play. _Freddy thought to himself, disgusted. That man had to have been at least twice the size and weight of Harper; he should have put up a BIT more of a fight.

Oh well.

Harper grabbed his right hand, and dragged the nails across her face, leaving four red trails. With a satisfied sniff, she sat back on the bed. Freddy looked down at the naked body he was inhabiting and grinned. If he wasn't able to feel Harper attempting to regain control over herself, he would have indulged himself in a slight exploration...

When Harper came too, she was lying on Deryk's bed, naked. Her face stung, and when she looked at her biceps, there were hand prints, which were quickly turning a nasty shade of purple. She looked over on the floor beside the bed, and saw Deryk's fathers body, his eyes glazed over.

_Get some clothes on and call the cops Carbon. Say you've killed your friends dad...he was trying to rape you. _

Harper quickly put some sweats on, and slid on an old baggy t shirt.

_But Freddy...what if they don't believe me. I'll go to jail._

_With the amount of bruises and scratches on your body? There's no way they'll think you're lying. Not to mention his record. This time, they finally have proof. _

With a sigh, Harper admitted he was right, and got on the phone. She only hoped this wouldn't hurt Deryk too much...

"And h-he-he...he came at me, when I went, to g-ge-get some clothes..." Harper closed her eyes, and allowed a few tears to escape. "I didn't mean to kill him, I just wanted to harm him, keep him back...I didn't think I dug that deep..." She clutched her hair in her hands, and tried not to smile when chief Cox placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Harper. You did what you had to do. Since you've only been here a month, you probably aren't aware of Mr. Forrester's past, I'm sure Deryk was too embarrassed to tell you..."

On the contrary, Deryk had warned her about his dad, and told her she'd have to be careful if they were gonna be mates...

"But this isn't the first time. Many girls have come forth claiming to have been raped by him. But there was never any proof. Now there is. And you've prevented him from harming anyone else." He sat down, and took a deep breath.

"Now...I hate to bring this up now Harper, you've been through a lot...however, I need a statement from you."

Harper raised her head and looked at him curiously. What was he talking about?

Chief Cox looked at her carefully. "At 1305 this afternoon, we received a panic call from a motel...just outside Springwood. The same one you and your mother were staying at." He leaned forward, and looked like he was about to continue, but Harper interrupted him.

Only the words were not coming from her.

They were spoken with her voice, her way of speaking...but she was not controlling them.

"Oh ya...that...well, see, my mother...was very drunk. And she barged into my room, waking me up with a fucking smack to the head with a rum bottle." Harper touched the spot, and winced at the tender spot. "I backed away, and she came at me with the bottle again, and I raised my arm to defend myself...and got hit again." She raised her arm, which was now a slightly yellowish colour due to infection. "So I kicked her in the stomach, she threw up on me, and I ran. Back to Deryk's house...then his dad attacked me, and...well...I'm guessing the disturbance was her screaming as I left." She concluded, slumping back in her chair.

Chief Cox sighed, and put his head in his hands.

"We'll need to have someone examine those wounds of yours, and see if they match the bottle pieces we found at the crime scene."

Harper's eyes widened. "Cr-crime scene?"

Cox looked at her, sadness in his gaze. "The call we received wasn't about a screaming disturbance, Ms. Carbon. It was about a woman who was found in your room, dead, in a pool of her own blood."

Harper's breath caught, and she swallowed hard. "Who..wh-who was the...woman?" She asked.

Chief Cox met her eyes, his own reflecting how sorry he was for her.

"It was your mother, Harper. It was your mother who died."

Harper closed her eyes, and a tear slowly snaked it's way down her cheek.

_Good acting. _Harper's real voice sneered from the back of her mind.

Freddy grinned. _Thanks. You can take over now though._

Back in control, Harper opened her eyes, and looked back at the Chief.

"Can I leave now sir?" She asked, hoping her eyes would not betray the way she was feeling inside.

He nodded. "As soon as I have someone examine your wounds, I'll have a car take you back to the Forresters." Harper nodded, and lowered her head, staring at her nails.

_Well done chiclet._

Harper smiled.

**So? Whadja think ? Maybe if my creative juices keep flowing, I'll be able to update another chapter tonight...however, I must go shower first, and enjoy a quick sesh. Hopefully that doesn't get rid of this creative streak I seem to be having...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ohman, okaii, ANOTHER chapter! I apologize for not posting it last nigh, as I was quite burnt out from my little sesh with ma buds xD However, better late than never, as they say, and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"Deryk, please, don't be angry with me...he tried to _rape _me...I didn't want to kill him..."

Harper pleaded with her best friend, praying that he would see reason.

Deryk had his head in his hands when he answered. "I know you didn't Harper. But, I mean, he was my dad..my fucking DAD!" He stood up abruptly and punched the wall; about six inches away from Harper's head. She gulped.

"He's the bread winner in this house Carbon, HIM! My mom's a fucking skank who'll suck anyone's dick for a hit, and I don't even have a job! Shit! I warned you Carbon, about my dad, I fucking WARNED you. You chose to stay anyway, knowing the risks."

Harper looked at him incredulously.

"D...are you saying...I should have just _let _you father rape me? Let him use me and throw me aside like a rotten piece of meat?"

Deryk looked at her. "Hey, the world's a bitter place snowflake. If you're gonna chill with people like me, you're setting yourself up for abuse. Plus, you were dressed like a skank. What do you THINK my father was supposed to think? He probably thought you were fucking me for drugs."

Harper felt her eyes burning, but she refused to cry. Both she and Deryk had taken the day off school, and they'd been arguing about the same thing for more than two hours. This however, was the first time he'd insinuated that she was to blame.

"D..." She started, willing her voice to be strong. "you...you aren't serious..."

Deryk took another chug of the bottle of sourpuss that he'd been nursing for the past six hours. The bottle that, Harper reflected grimly, she'd gotten him for his birthday.

"I'm dead serious Harper." Deryk said, collapsing onto his bed. "Know what you're getting into before you get into it."

With a shaky breath, Harper stood, keeping her head held high.

"Fine, _D, _if that's what you think of me...I'll make sure you never have to put up with me again."

After grabbing her smokes, phone and her keys, (and unseen to Deryk, a large wad of bills on his night table) she turned on her heel and stalked off, grinding her teeth in an effort to keep the tears at bay.

She was successful until she reached the end of the street, where she turned off her motorcycle and began to cry. The one guy who she thought she'd be able to count on, who she considered to be her best friend...thought she was nothing but a promiscuous slut.

Her shoulders heaved with desperate sobs. She lost so much...she had nobody left.

_That's not true Carbon. You have me._

Harper hiccuped, and rolled her watery eyes.

"Right." She said sarcastically, not caring who heard her. "I have a burned serial killer who wants to fuck me and chuck me. Makes me feel a whole lot better."

_Who said I was gonna chuck you? I may be a killer, but I'm not cold hearted. Not when it comes to you anyway. _

Harper froze.

"Wh-what did you sa-say?"

_You heard me. _

She didn't say anything.

_You better find a place to stay chiclet. I'll see you later._

"Wait," She said, her hands tightening on the handle bars. "Wait, Freddy..."

He didn't answer. Harper remained frozen on her bike, the gentle breeze flicking strands of her hair around.

Not when it comes to you...

Was Freddy saying he cared about her? Maybe even...loved her?

Harper scoffed, and leaned forward on her bike, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. He didn't love her...he was Freddy fucking Krueger for god's sake!

With an injured sniff, Harper sat back, and started her bike up again. She was about to kick off, when it hit her; where was she going to go?

Harper took out her phone, and scrolled through the contacts, until she came upon who she thought would be the best bet. She only prayed he wasn't too fucked up to talk to her.

"Ya?" A tired voice answered.

"Yo, Spade." Harper said, relieved when he recognized her immediately.

"Carbon! What's up chica? Whadya want this time?"

"Um...well, I'll want something probably..." She said, hoping the next part of her sentence wouldn't frighten him off. "But, right now, I need a place to stay?"

There was a short silence on the end of the phone, then, "What happened to Deryk?"

Harper bit her lip, but told him the truth. "His dad tried to rape me, I killed him, and now Deryk thinks I'm nothing but a whore."

There was a loud exhalation of air on the other line.

"Bring your ass on over here."

Harper let out a large breath she didn't even know she'd been holding.

"Thank you, Spade...thank you SO much..."

"Ya ya ya, you can thank me by buying some of my shit." He hung up the phone.

With a victorious little fist pump, Harper put her phone away and started her bike, finally having a destination. Granted, it wasn't in the nicest place, but...it would do.

As soon as she pulled up outside the house, she lit up a smoke, and made sure to take her keys and money with her, and tried to hide her bike behind the beaten up car in the driveway. It wouldn't do to have her bike stolen.

After making sure she had everything, she walked into the house, taking a large toke on her bogey.

She spotted a plastic bag on the couch, which had about 300 mg of either K or crack.

She slumped down onto the couch, and pulled the bag into her lap, and was looking closely at it.

"Feel like some vitamin K do ya?" Harper turned her head, just in time for Spade to sit down, and put his arm around her shoulders. She grinned, and leaned into him.

"I dunno. I've never had it before." Spade grinned, and took the bag.

"Well, since it's your first time, and because you're just so damn sexy, I'm gonna give you your first hit free. Now, ya got three options...roll some into a joint, inject it, or snort it."

Harper thought about it. "What am I gonna get the most out of?" Spade's grin widened.

"Snorting. It'll be about a two hour trip. And I think to start, we'll give you about...90 mg." He stood up and walked over to a cupboard, rummaging around for a few minutes. Harper sat patiently, watching the T.V.

"Watched the news lately Carbon?" Spade asked, coming back to her with the measured amount of Special K.

"No." Harper replied, eying the powder.

Spade grabbed the remote, and changed the channel. When they reached the news, Harper was slightly nervous when she saw how dark everyone's expressions were.

"What happened?" She asked, as Spade arranged the powder on a tinfoiled platform.

"Watch." He said, handing her the platform and the straw. "It'll take about one to ten minutes for this to kick in, so you have time."

Harper nodded, and snorted her first bit. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. It felt like she'd sniffed a bunch of chlorinated water. Spade laughed, and patted her on the back. "Keep going girl, it's worth it."

Harper snorted again, and watched the news through watery eyes.

"The body count is rising, ladies and gentlemen, and the police have stated that they are indeed on the search for a serial killer. More than eighteen bodies have been found, consisting of children, adults, and both sexes. The Chief of police claims that they're trying everything in their power to find who is behind this, but from what they can tell, there is no connection between the victims, and most serial killers with a body count this high have a reason for doing so, yet a pattern is not evident, except for the way that they were killed..."

Harper grimaced, and quickly snorted the remainder of the Ketamine.

"Pretty fucked up shit huh? Each victim was surrounded by their own blood, and some were barely recognizable. Someone would have to be pretty fucked to be able to do that huh?"

Harper leaned back. Ya, someone would have to be pretty messed up to do that. And she knew exactly who that someone was. Apparently he'd been able to get to people without her help.

"Feeling alright there Carbon?" Spade asked, lighting up a joint. Harper nodded, feeling oddly detached from herself. It was like she was in a different dimension, watching everything in reality happen from a T.V. screen.

Within half an hour, she was in the state that Spade would later explain to her as the "K-hole". She felt like she was falling, and often saw apparitions of what looked like God. On the whole, it was a trip she quite enjoyed.

When she fell asleep that night, Freddy came to her almost immediately. Only not in his burned, clawed way.

He looked like he did before he died.

"Freddy..." Harper started, placing her hand tentatively on his cheek, expecting him to push her away. However, to her surprise, he leaned his face into her, and kissed the palm of her hand.

"I was waiting for you." He said, looking into her eyes. Harper gazed back, her heart soaring. Then reality hit her.

She backed away quickly. "No..no, just no fucking way. There's no way this is really happening...why are you acting like this? What do you want from me? You don't care about me, so wh-" She would have rambled on, but Freddy had stepped forth and stopped her with his mouth, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Harper stiffened at first, then relented rather quickly, slipping her arms around his neck.

Their lovemaking was slow and passionate, and Harper had never felt more wanted or appreciated. And, in the throes of her orgasm, she called out three words that she thoroughly believed she would never say to anyone.

_I love you._

Afterwards, as Freddy held and caressed her, he made every effort not to smile. She loved him. And, with her backround, she would be one of these girls who would do anything for someone she truly cared about.

He could no longer hold back the grin.

Time to put the climax of his plan into effect.

**Okaii, the end. Lol, I think there will be maybe four or five more chapters to go? Then this story shall be FINI and I can concentrate on my others ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, another chapter! Not bad at all, considering my complete lack of updating for like, three months XD Anyways, getting to the end here folks. Three or four more chapters and an epilogue, and this story is complete. **

**Another warning, this chapter, and probably every chapter from here to the end will have explicit drug use. In no way, shape, or form am I attempting to encourage the use of illegal substances. (Although if you want to try any, ask me about them and I'll let you know what you'll be in for ;) LOL )**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Freddy placed a tender kiss on Harper's forehead, and turned on his side, making it easier to speak to her.

"Harper..." He began, making sure his voice was smooth and low, like it had been before. "We need to talk about something..."

Harper looked at him oddly, her heart tightening. She hadn't meant to call out what she had, it just sort of happened...she hadn't even recognized that she loved him until then...

She was snapped out of her reverie by a smooth hand running down her cheek. "It's about...the Walsh's...and Alice...I need to know what they said to you when they put you on Hypnocil." He leaned back, keeping the passive, calm mask on his face.

Harper frowned slightly, and thought back to that day. Freddy quickly slipped into her mind, and stopped her before she could answer.

"I see." He said, trying to hide his relief. "They want you to help get rid of me...but they don't have a plan." Harper began to tense, expecting to be punished.

Instead however, he placed a kiss on her lips. "I'm thankful I have you Harper. No other woman would ever put up with me like you do. Thank you."

Harper was flabbergasted. No one had ever treated her so nicely, like she was something...special.

Inside, her heart was melting.

"Harper...I can't lose you." He started, looking at her with sad eyes. "And they're gonna do everything in their power to keep us apart."

Harper shook her head vehemently. "That's not gonna happen Freddy. I'll never leave you." She placed her hand on his face, and rubbed her thumb along his mouth. It took every ounce of willpower Freddy had to not revert back to his old self and slice her fingers off.

"Harper, you won't have a choice...they'll do whatever it takes. Even if that means hurting you. And I will NOT, let that happen."

Harper bit her lip. "Well...what are you gonna do?"

Freddy leaned down, placing his forehead against hers.

"Harper...I need you to make sure they don't take their Hypnocil. Replaced it with Advil if you have to...just make it so I can get to them."

Harper shut her eyes. "Freddy...I can't do that...that'll make me no more than a murderer..."

Freddy tried to stop himself from laughing. "You've already killed chiclet...every person you've brought me too, and your own mother you killed yourself." He placed a finger over her lips when she tried to protest.

"This is for us, Harper. With them gone...we'll be able to be together...without anyone coming between us."

Harper stared at him, for what felt like hours.

Then she broke.

It was all too much. She had no one, her mother was gone, had never really needed her in the first place, and Deryk...

Harper put her face into the crook of his neck, and sobbed.

"Okay!" She cried, clutching his torso as if it was her only lifeline. "I-I'll do it...ju-just don't leave me."

Freddy grinned, and slipped his arms around her. This was a lot easier than he'd anticipated.

Harper was lost. She'd been tough all her life, convincing everyone including herself that she needed nobody. That she didn't care that nobody loved her, or wanted her around. When she met Deryk, she didn't admit it to herself, but he was the only person she believed to care about her.

And he didn't.

She needed someone. Somebody to love her, and care about whether she was safe, and alive...

Harper's tears ceased, and she relaxed into the embrace of her lover.

Freddy was that someone.

"Harper!" Mr. Walsh looked at the young girl on his porch, taking in her appearance.

She'd lost a lot of weight, and the rebellious light in her eyes had been put out. Her hair, which used to be a bouncy, fly away jumble of beautiful blonde curls was lying limp against her cheeks. The beautiful vividness of her grayish green eyes was gone, and they were now dull, as if the life had been sucked out of her.

Needless to say, she looked terrible.

"Hey sir..I was wondering if I could have a refill?" She held the bottle of Hypnocil up for him, which she had just emptied into a bush twenty minutes prior.

Jesse stepped aside, allowing her to enter. "It's gone already? How much have you been taking?" Harper bit her lip, attempting to look guilty.

"Well, I've been taking quite a bit, due to the strong connection that Freddy and I have, and..uh...well, I also gave some to a friend of mine. I didn't want him dying." She shrugged, attempting a bashful look. In her current state, it simply made her look constipated.

With a strange look, Mr. Walsh led her to the washroom. "I'll give you another full bottle, and try to make it last this time. Alice is coming down in a couple days to bring us another bottle, but we can't get a lot. It's still an experimental drug, and illegal to order in large quantities." Harper nodded, and took the bottle, quickly shoving it into her hoodie pocket, where another bottle was waiting to be used.

"May I use your bathroom before I go again sir?" Harper asked, trying to sound innocent.

Jesse gave her a funny, so she guessed she wasn't sounding as convincing as she'd hoped. However, he couldn't think of a reason to say no, so he simply nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

When she heard his footsteps disappear down the hallway, Harper quickly opened up the cabinet, and grabbed the almost full bottle of Hypnocil that the Walsh's were using.

With a slightly heavy feeling in her heart, she dumped the pills down the drain, and replaced them with sugar pills that shared roughly the same shape and colour.

After replacing everything, she was about to walk out, when Freddy's voice hissed at her.

_Flush the toilet!_

With a slight jerk, Harper quickly flushed, and then turned the water on, feigning washing her hands.

When Mr. Walsh saw her to the door, Harper willed herself not to cry.

He may have been a bastard teacher, but...he was a different person outside school. And he seemed to genuinely want to help her.

To both her and Jesse's surprise, she wrapped her arms around him, in what had to be the most awkward hug in history.

"Thank you Mr. Walsh...for everything you've done for me."

Unsure what to do, Jesse brought his arms around her back, and gave her some ungainly pats on the back. Before he could even answer, Harper continued.

"Please thank Mrs. Walsh for me, and let her know how much I appreciate everything."

She backed away quickly after that, and hastily climbed onto her bike. When she looked back up at the door, Mr. Walsh was still looking at her.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, before starting her motorcycle, and driving away.

Freddy didn't say anything as she drove, but Harper was tense the whole time nonetheless, wondering when he'd yell at her for showing compassion.

He didn't, however, and by the time she arrived at Spade's house, she was starting to relax.

Except, of course, for the lump that seemed to be stuck in her throat.

"Harper!" Spade said, a wide grin on his face when he saw her. Harper rolled her eyes. He was lying on the couch, a half naked young lady on top of him.

He definitely wasn't sober.

Ignoring his pointless babbles, Harper walked over to the kitchen, and retrieved two pieces of bread, and put a slice of cheese between them. That was all there was to eat.

When she finished, she stared at what was on the table in front of Spade. There was a needle, a lemon shell, and a spoon.

Heroin.

She was about to walk away, then stopped.

She'd never tried Heroin before, but she'd seen enough people use it to know the procedure. She was sure she'd be able to take it safely...

Harper shook her head suddenly, and ran her hand through her hair.

No way. Not heroin. It was one of the most addictive drugs, and had some really bad side effects...

She looked at the needle.

And also was supposed to create one of the best experiences of euphoria anyone could ever feel.

With a muttered curse under her breath, Harper grabbed what she needed, and took it to the kitchen.

She needed a bit of euphoria to help her through this night.

She squeezed a fresh lemon, and dissolved a pinch of heroin in it, with the use of her lighter under the spoon. She took the needle, and found a main vein in her right arm. She grimaced as she injected it, and took the needle out as fast as she could.

Other than a little bit of blood, she thought she did alright.

Nothing happened for a moment, and then it hit her.

Gravity...it no longer existed. An extreme feeling of nausea is creeping up on her, but she feels she can control it. Nothing could hurt her, or touch her.

_In fact, _Harper thought to herself, unwilling to even open her eyes, _there really are no words to describe this. It's simply an amazing feeling of...nothingness. _

She fell asleep quickly and easily, and continued to enjoy her high in her dreams.

She didn't even notice that she'd brought herself into Mr. Walsh's dream. However, when she saw the look on his face, she remembered what had happened, what was GOING to happen.

He had a look of pure, unrestrained horror on his face.

"Why am I here? Oh god, oh god oh god, I shouldn't be dreaming..."

Harper felt ice attempt to wrap itself around her heart, and scoffed. It couldn't do anything to her.

A horrible, screeching noise filled the air, but Harper did not cringe, as her teacher did.

The sound could not bother her.

Mr. Walsh had been hugging his chest, looking around nervously, and he let out a blood curdling scream when lips appeared next to his ear.

"Boo."

Jesse turned, and started running, and saw Harper.

"Harper!" He cried, bounding over to her. "Come one, quickly, get us out of here...Freddy's coming. Take us into someone else's dream!" Harper looked at him lazily.

"You're blocking the sun." She said, frowning at the shadow being cast on her.

Mr. Walsh looked at her.

"Oh god..no no...Harper, please tell me you're sober, please please please..."

Harper scowled. "Hoooow could I have stayed sober? I wouldn't...be able to deeeaal...with this if I wass..soberrrrr..."

Jesse looked like he'd been kicked in the gut. A loud cackling came from behind him, just as the familiar bladed hand of Freddy Krueger landed on his shoulder.

"You chose the wrong girl to help you Jesse." He growled, throwing him against a steaming boiler, reveling in the poor man's screams. "She belongs, to me..."

The sadness that Harper knew she was supposed to feel was trying to get into her psyche, trying to break down the walls that the heroin had put up.

They stayed strong. Harper felt nothing as she looked at the scene in front of her.

She felt no disgust, when Freddy thrust his bladed fingers into the stomach of her teacher, nor did she feel guilt or empathy when Jesse turned his pleading gaze on her. Not even when Freddy let him go, and Jesse crawled to her and grabbed her ankle, begging for help, did she feel any sadness. She simply watched the light fade from his eyes, a blank expression in her own.

Freddy walked up to her, his power radiating stronger due to his kill. He grabbed her, and roughly smashed their lips together.

"One down...two to go." He said gravely.

Harper just closed her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okaii, only one more chapter to go after this. Hope the ending is satisfying!**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Harper watched the two caskets get lowered into the ground, her teeth digging into her lip painfully.

They couldn't even offer an open casket ceremony for the Walsh's. Nobody wanted to see the bodies anyway. According to forensics, there were some...pieces missing.

She couldn't even cry. Harper wanted to, but she wasn't able to. She had such a strong connection with Freddy now, half of the emotions she felt weren't even hers.

Such as the bubbling happiness that was simmering under her skin.

At the end of the burial, a hand touched hers, and Harper turned, meeting the intense gaze of Alice.

"Hello Harper. Shall we walk?" She left before Harper could answer, which rendered the question more of a demand.

They walked side by side in silence for a while, before taking a break on a rock.

To Harper's and Freddy's surprise, Alice took out a pack of menthol cigarettes, and gave one to Harper, before putting one in her own mouth.

As they smoked, Harper began to feel Freddy's conscious slip away, at the same time she noticed that Alice wasn't even inhaling.

_What the FUCK is she playing at? _Was the last thought Harper heard from Freddy before she felt his complete absence.

Harper stared down at the smoke in her hand, and then returned her gaze to Alice.

"What did you do?" Carbon asked, flicking the fag away from her.

Alice threw her unsmoked cigarette away, giving up the pretense.

"I needed to talk to you without Freddy. I figured that lacing a cigarette with the powder of a crushed hypnocil capsule might work." She leaned forward, taking Harper's hands in hers.

"Harper...you're sick. No longer can anyone even think of you as that hard ass, rebel Harper Carbon from Texas. He's destroying who you are Harper."

Harper pulled her hands away from Alice's almost painful grip, and folded them across her (now) very sunken in stomach. "I'm fine Alice." She said in a monotone voice, wishing Freddy were there to help her.

Alice shook her head. "Harper, look at yourself! He's living off you like a parasite. The things he's making you do...well, you're being killed by them! You can't face the horrors of your life, so your body is systematically shutting down. It's like you're not even alive."

Carbon looked at Alice with a bored look on her face. "You have no idea what you're talking about Alice. Just drop it."

Alice attempted to keep a hold on her temper. "I don't know what I'm talking about? Harper, I've BEEN where you are; in fact, I had it a LOT worse than you. I had to watch my brother die, knowing it was my fault. I witnessed the love of my life get murdered by this...this FREAK, and he almost took my son; while he was still inside of me." Alice narrowed her eyes at the young girl in front of her.

"You need to wake up Harper. We need to beat this guy, before he finishes us both off!"

At that, Harper's eyes flashed, and Alice almost recoiled in the abrupt change.

"Freddy wouldn't kill me; he LOVES me!" Harper hissed, her hands gripping bunches of her black dress, the knuckles turning white.

Alice stared at Harper, a shocked look on her face. When she was able to properly comprehend what Harper said, she sighed sorrowfully.

"Harper...listen to me, and listen very carefully. Freddy does not love you. He doesn't love anyone. The only reason he's kept you alive so long is because you're useful to him. When he no longer requires your dream walking skills..." Alice trailed off, before continuing. "He had a wife, a long time ago. Her name was Loretta. You know what he did to her? He killed her, beat her to death. In front of their little girl. He's a monster, Harper, and could never love anyone."

Harper pursed her lips, and violently shook her head. "SHUT UP! No, it's not TRUE! He does love me, and I love him!"

"Is that why you stole Jesse's and Lisa's Hypnocil?" Alice asked, her fears and accusation confirmed when Harper flinched. "Oh god...sweetie...you helped kill them because you love him?"

"He said it was for us. We couldn't be together unless everyone was out of the way."

Alice looked at Harper, and felt her heart breaking. The desperate, wild look in her eyes made Alice want to cry. This girl didn't believe that Freddy loved her...she NEEDED to have someone love her, no matter who.

Slowly, Alice reached for Harper's hands again. "Honey...if that's true, what about all the other victims you helped him with? What did they ever do? How would've Jesse and Lisa defeated him? There was nothing they could have done without you. And you could have just refused to help them. Freddy just wanted them gone out of revenge, not for love." Harper's entire body was stiff, and Alice could sense her going into herself, wanting to ignore what she was hearing.

"Harper, I know you want someone. Everybody needs someone to love them. But Freddy is not that person. Do you honestly think that if he loved you, he'd allow you to be in this condition? He's just waiting for you to help him finish off the last victim...and then he won't care what happens to you. He'll either kill you himself, or let you die of starvation. He doesn't, nor will he ever care.

Harper felt the tears stream fully down her face, and she put her head on her lap, not bothering to hold back.

"He-he killed Der-Deryk." She gasped, holding Alice's hands as if they were her lifeline. "He, he had come to apo-pologize, and Freddy took over...and ki-killed him..." Harper gave a muffled throaty scream, and pulled herself into Alice, who welcomed her with open arms. "He told me that he did it because, because...Deryk hurt me, and di-din't care about me...and Freddy was mad..."

Alice stroked the young girl's hair, deciding to be completely honest with her.

"He wants you to be isolated Harper. Anyone who was remotely close to you, or could have been, he got rid of, knowing it would push you closer to him."

Harper gasped and sobbed, unable to keep the tears back. Just when she thought they'd ended, the familiar old feeling came creeping up, and she started crying all over again.

When finally, three hours later, Harper had calmed down, she sat sipping a cup of tea in Alice's motel room.

"We need to come up with a plan Harper. Freddy is tearing apart this town...we have to stop him." Alice sat back, her features set in concentration, making the premature wrinkles seem more prominent.

"What do we do?" Harper asked, her throat scratchy and slightly hoarse from crying.

Alice shook her head, frustrated. "I need to get to him. I'm the only one strong enough to defeat him, and send him back to hell. I don't know how though. Whatever we plan, he'll know, because he can read your mind. And unless we can somehow get to him with you being on Hypnocil, I'm at a loss."

Harper swallowed, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well..." She started, knowing this piece of information would be the key to defeating the man she thought she'd loved.

Alice's eyes zeroed in on Carbon, and she leaned forward. "Well...?" She prompted.

Harper closed her eyes. "He can't access my mind while I'm on drugs." Harper said quickly, sliding one eye open to see Alice's reaction.

It was better than she expected, but she still felt like shit. Alice's lips were pursed in disapproval, and it was obvious she was trying to hold back her opinion on the matter.

"What sort of drugs?" She asked, her voice strained.

Harper shrugged. "Well, LSD for sure, and I think heroin. He had no control over me when I fell asleep on those, and he couldn't access my thoughts."

When Harper specified the drugs, Alice's face grew quite dark, but she nodded nonetheless.

"I guess it's our best option then." She said, looking at Harper. "I never thought the day would come when I told somebody to take a hallucinogen." Harper allowed a small smirk, then stood up.

"I'll go get a blotter." She said quietly. "And we'll do this tonight." Alice nodded, surprised at the girl's eagerness.

By the time Harper had returned to Spade's, bought a blotter, and got back on her bike, she could feel Freddy poking around in her mind.

The Hypnocil was wearing off.

With a panicked expression on her face, Harper quickly put the blotter on her tongue, and gunned it back to Alice.

"Alice." Harper gasped, sitting down quickly. "We have to decide what we're gonna do right now. The Hypnocil was wearing off, and I took the blotter. It's already blocked Freddy, but I don't have symptoms yet. We have about an hour before I'm gone."

Alice looked at her. "How much did you take?" Harper squirmed.

"Hundred and thirty micrograms..." She said, running an agitated hand through her hair.

"And...how long will that last?" Alice asked, having no idea really what was going to happen, having never taken drugs herself.

"About twelve hours, I guess." Harper answered, still fidgeting. "I took a lot more than the first time, so I'm gonna be...kinda...fucked." She admitted, feeling slightly nervous about what she was going to experience.

Alice's gaze darkened. "Will you even be able to remember whatever plan we come up with?"

Harper nodded, and crossed her fingers.

She hoped she'd be able to.

When Harper opened her eyes, she was lying on the catwalk in the boiler room, an irate Freddy standing over her.

However, in her haze, Harper didn't see the anger...just the scars, dipping and winding on his skin. He looked like a map.

With a giggle, Harper sat up, and tried to think...what was she supposed to do?

Right. Kill Alice.

"Freddyy.." She said, grabbing at his claw, not even noticing when she cut herself. He let her pull it off, and slip it on her own hand, wondering what she was thinking.

"Let's go get Alice...then we can finally be together." Freddy's dark demeanor changed immediately, and he helped Harper to her feet.

"Good idea Carbon...my bed has felt kinda...lonely, without you in it." He growled, nibbling on her ear. Harper shuddered, and leaned back into him, forgetting all about Alice.

The way his lips were moving on her ear and neck, and the beautiful diamonds floating around her were just too amazing to let her concentrate on anything else...

"Harper?" Freddy rumbled, slightly irritated at her drugged up state.

With a slight jerk, Harper grabbed his arms tightly, and thought of Alice, bringing them both into her dream world.

They were in an abandoned church, with broken stained glass and turned over pews everywhere. Harper felt Freddy stiffen slightly.

"Bitch knew we were coming." He snarled, stepping back from Harper, holding his hand out for his glove. "Give me the glove chiclet, I'm afraid this kill isn't for you."

Harper blinked at him, and took a step back, tripping over a pew. When she looked at it however, it wasn't a pew.

It was Deryk. A very dead, decomposed, Deryk.

Harper screamed, and backed up, running into another pew...

This one, in Harper's mind, was her mother.

All around her were bodies, of all the people Freddy had killed, staring at her, accusing her. It was her fault.

Freddy growled, and stepped towards her, knowing he was helpless without his glove in Alice's world...

"Hello Freddy."

Freddy froze, and turned, his eyes taking in the shockingly old looking features of his long time enemy.

"Hello Alice...you're looking..." He rolled his tongue around, before finding the right word.

"Awful."

Alice glared, and he smirked.

"It's the end of the line Krueger. I'm not letting you get out of here again."

Freddy chuckled, but he was not liking this. Harper was wearing his glove, and was his only way out of there...Alice had known they were coming, so the element of surprise was gone.

He turned slightly towards Harper, intent on getting his weapon back.

"Don't bother Krueger." Alice said, stepping forward confidently. "She's not going to help you."

At that moment, Harper disappeared out of Alice's dream, Freddy's glove with her.

Freddy's mind blazed with anger. _I'm gonna kill that little bitch._

Alice stepped forward again. "You shouldn't have used her Freddy. She may have believed you at first, but it turned back and bit you in the ass. Now you're gonna die, because of your own despicable ways."

Freddy turned back to the silver haired woman, his eyes red and glowing, and his teeth elongated into fangs.

"I don't need my glove to kill you bitch." He snarled, anger clouding his mind.

Alice smirked. "We'll see about that."

Harper's eyes slid open, and she groaned as the light hit her. She stretched, and felt something collide with the wall above her head. She raised her eyes, and saw Freddy's bladed glove on her hand.

Slowly sitting up, she stared at the object with an unreadable expression on her face.

She'd almost ruined the plan. She was supposed to leave Alice's dream as soon as she had the glove and was no longer in contact with Freddy.

But that had been a bad trip.

With a slow breath, Harper turned over, and looked at the other bed. She inhaled sharply as when she saw Alice lying there, looking back at her.

"Finally awake I see." Alice commented wryly, before sitting up, wincing as she did.

Harper's gaze traveled to just under Alice's right breast, where it looked like a rib was protruding slightly.

"Did it work?" Harper asked, returning her eyes to Alice's.

Alice sighed, and laid back down.

"Yes." She said softly. "Freddy's dead."

**Alright, I know that Harper is REALLY different now than she was in the beginning of the story...but honestly, how would you turn out if you were a fucked up druggie who was killing people because you thought you loved some Dream Demon? I doubt you'd remain the same that you are now...**


	16. Epilogue

**Alright, last post for this story! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it...now I'll be focusing my attentions on my Joker story, which already had the first part posted. Keep a look out for it! :D**

**EPILOGUE**

Harper sat in class, attempting to take down notes.

She just couldn't focus. She never could anymore.

Alice had left Springwood, and taken Harper with her. She offered her a place to stay for as long as it took for Harper to get back on her feet.

Everyday Harper became more of a recluse. She had no friends, and barely spoke to Alice, or her teachers. She was basically a walking skeleton.

Her drug habit had gone from bad, to horrible. She was a full out junkie now, desperate for any feeling of happiness.

This had been a continuing problem for two months before Alice stepped in.

The night that Alice confronted Harper about the way she was living was the night Harper realized why she was so miserable.

She'd lost the love of her life.

She hadn't just thought she loved him...she actually DID.

That same night, Harper practically O.D'd on heroin.

She awoke in the hospital, knowing what she had to do.

After two months of therapy, Harper returned back to her home, under the pretense of turning her life around.

She reached under her mattress, where the glove that she'd stolen from Freddy lay.

She told Alice that she'd burned it.

Without a sound, she slipped the lethal weapon onto her right hand, and crept into Alice's room.

Without fully comprehending what she was doing, she drove the blades into Alice's stomach, and no more than a gasping, gurgling sound emitted from her guardian's throat.

Without being able to wait, Harper laid down on the floor, and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly.

The boiler room was cold. Harper ran around, crying desperately for the man she loved.

He wasn't there.

"FUCK!" Harper screamed, before collapsing on the ground, her hand buried in her hair.

She thought once Alice was dead, the door would be opened. Freddy would come back.

Guess she was wrong.

Harper stood up, and wiped the tears from her face; just as the boiler around her came to life.

A loud cackling sound filled the air, and Harper felt the glove around her hand disappear. She knew immediately where it had gone, because as soon as it had left her hand, the horrid screeching noise that she'd come to love echoed around the boiler.

"Well well well...little piggy's come home has she?"

Harper spun around, coming face to face with Freddy Krueger. He took in her skinny, haggard appearance, slightly spattered with blood.

"Alice is gone Freddy." Harper rasped out, her emotions making it almost impossible for her to speak. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her love. "We can be together now."

Freddy brought his knives together, and rubbed them in a menacing way. Here she was, the girl who'd brought about his demise, walking straight into his arms.

He grinned, and looked down at her, raising his gloved hand.

He'd waited a long time for this.

**Ya ya ya ya, cliffhanger, how could I do this, blah blah blah. The truth is, about half my readers want me to leave Harper and Freddy together, the others want Freddy to kill her...so I'm gonna leave it up to you to decide! Does he kill her? Or does he change his mind, and make her his lover? I'll leave it up to your brilliant minds to finish :D Thanks for reading. **


End file.
